The Fight With Angel
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: When Raphael has hurt Michelangelo, Mikey runs out of the lair. But he runs into someone who dramatically changes his life and his family. WARNING: STRONG SUBJECTS CONTAIN SELF HARM, MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SUICIDAL ACTION, AND ABUSE I DON'T OWN TMNT!
1. Chapter 1

Mikey snickered as he wondered what Raph's reaction would be to his latest prank. Upon seeing his little brother snickering the purple clad turtle grew suspicious.

"What'd ya do, Mikey?"

Mikey smiled. "You'll find out in about three, two, one."

"MICHELANGELO!"

Mikey laughed as he waved to Don. "Gotta go, Don. If I don't make it out alive, you get every piece of technology I have!" Mikey ran to his hiding spot that Raph has never found, but today he wasn't so lucky.

Raph found Mikey in between a crack in the wall and pulled him out of his hiding spot by the arm roughly. He smacked him so hard on the head Mikey fell back. For once in his fifteen year life Michelangelo was terrified of his older brother.

But this time was different. Instead of hurting his brother with his fists, he hurt his brother with insults.  
Something Michelangelo had heard to many times. In his opinion he'd rather be hurt with fists than with insults.

"Michelangelo, you crossed the line! Why can't you just leave me alone or do us all a favor and get lost?!"

"Raph, I-"

"Why do you have to be my brother?! I'd rather have the Shredder as a brother than you!"  
"I-"

Gosh, you're such a liability, Michelangelo! I wish you weren't my brother." And to top off the cake he added, "I hate you!"

A tear had already escaped from Michelangelo's eye. He quickly got up on his feet and ran out of the lair in search of a manhole cover so he could escape into the cold winter air.

Back in the lair:

"What the shell, Raph! What'd he even do?!"

Raph huffed in anger. "He painted my room pink!"

Donnie was now frustrated at his red clad brother. "Raphael, do you even realize what you said to Mikey?"

As Raph recalled to the argument he slowly realized what he had said. "What have I done?! I've gotta go find, Mikey!" Before Don could retaliate Raph already had a coat on and was out of the lair.

Back with Mikey:

I walked on the roof tops of New York shivering my shell off.

Maybe Raph was right. I am a liability and I guess I am a sorry excuse of a brother. Aw, shell, this is all my fault. I don't blame Raph for getting angry at me. I guess I did go overboard this time.

I hit the button that brought the blade out of his kusarigami and slamed it down into the roof in despair.

Why am I such a liability? Why am I a failure? Why am I a burden? Why am I so weak? Why am I everything my brothers aren't? But what hurts the most is that I could tell Raph meant every single word he had said. I could see it in his emerald green eyes. Hear it in his thick Brooklyn accent. Just plain sense it.

"Please leave me alone!" I heard a young girl yell. I followed her voice to see a bunch of purple dragons surrounding her with a bunch of blades.

I jumped off the buliding and began my attack on the PD's. Soon they all fled leaving me with the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked gently.

"Angel, who-who are you?"

I was confused. "Wait, you're not afraid of me?"

She giggled. "No silly. You saved me. You're a good guy. What's your name?"

I smiled. "Michelangelo, just call me Mikey. Where's your coat?"

She looked at her arms. "Mean bullies took it."

I looked closely at her arms to find blue patches on her arms. I have to get her warm quickly.

I looked up and frowned. Several PD's were pushing the snow off of the building right above Angel.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I pushed Angel out of the way. When the snow toppled on me I felt pain and coldness. Then blackness.

Angel's POV:

"Mikey?" I called worriedly. No answer. Tears gathered in my eyes. Never had I been so scared in my six year life. Even when my parents abandoned me.

I looked at my feet and found an object that looked a lot like my new friend's shell, but it was a lot smaller.  
I picked up the object and looked at it in awe. It was a phone. I quickly went to his contacts and went to the first one that looked exactly like him, but with a red mask instead of Mikey's orange one.

I tapped on the contact and waited for the turtle mutant to answer the phone. "Mikey?!" The voice asked.  
It sounded incredibly hopeful.

"No, this is his friend Angel! Come quick! He's burried underneath the snow! Please hurry!"

"Angel, where are you guys?"

I looked at the street sign. "North street! Please hurry!"

"Angel, stay on the phone I'm heading there as fast as I can. My name's Raphael by the way, just call me Raph. Can you talk to my brother? Is he still responsive?"

"No. I already tried calling his name and he won't answer me."

"Ok, call our brother Donnie. He has a purple mask ok?"

"Ok." I hung up and immediately called the purple clad brother.

"Mikey?!" The same hopeful tone was in this brother's voice as the other's.

"No, I'm his friend Angel. Come quick! Your other brother, Raph was it, told me to call you! Please come quick!"

"Alright, Angel I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok." I hung up as I heard something dropping in the snow behind me. It was another turtle with darker green skin and emerald green eyes and a red mask.

"Are you Angel?" He asked me.

I nodded and pointed to the snow mound. "He's under there."

Raph got on his knees and dug in the snow. Feeling helpless, I got on my knees and began to dig with him until I saw a light green hand.

"I found him!" I called to Raph. Raph came next to me as we dug like crazy until we found Mikey's entire cold body. Just as we did a giant van came up next to us. The turtle known as Donnie came out along with a blue masked turtle both wearing coats like Raph. I had forgotten in all the excitement that the mean men had taken mine.

The three turtles loaded Mikey into the van. I began to shiver like mad as part of my skin turned blue.

"Do you want to come, Angel?" Donnie asked me. I nodded. I tried to stand up but fell to my knees as I rubbed my arms while shivering uncontrollably. The blue clad turtle came over to me and picked me up and placed me on a seat in the van.

"Where is your parents, Angel?" Donnie asked me.

"I-I d-don't...have a-any." I shivered.

The blue masked turtle looked at me in shock. "Do you have a coat?"

I shook my head. "Th-The m-mean m-men took it f-from me."

"Donnie, do we have any other blankets in here that we didn't use for Mikey?"

"There's one in the back, Leo." The blue clad turtle who I guessed was Leo grabbed a blanket from the back of the van. He covered me tightly in the blanket.

"Angel, can you tell me how long you've been out in the snow without a coat or any long sleeves?" He asked me in a serious tone.

"A-A w-week." I said as black spots danced in my vision as I let the darkness take over me.

Donnie's POV:

"Donnie, Angel passed out." Leo said in a panic.

"Leo, take the wheel. I need to see how bad both of them are." I pulled over the Shell Razor and allowed Leo to take the wheel. I looked at Mikey first. He had medium frostbite on a very small part of his skin. I then looked at Angel. She had major frostbite on her left arm and minor frostbite on her right leg.

I covered both of them up heavily. "A-Angel?" I heard a weak voice call. I snap my head over to Mikey to see his eyes partially open.

I walk over to him. "She's ok, Mikey. She's got a bit of frostbite however like you."

"I-I want her n-next to-to me." I nod and smile sadly. I pick up Angel surprised by how light she is. I laid her on Mikey's plastron and watched as he relaxed with her next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly get Mikey into a warm bath, but have no clue what to do with Angel. What could I put her in?

"Master Splinter!" I call urgently.

Master Splinter comes out of his room. "What is it my son?"

I show him Angel bundled up in my arms. "She has some major frostbite, but I had to put Mikey in a warm bath. What could we do for her?"

Master Splinter took Angel from my arms and looked at the poor girl. "She has a kind spirit, but a terrible past. I know of a few remedies that may help her."

I bowed. "Do what you must, sensei. She has taken a liking to Mikey." Splinter nodded and took Angel back to his room.

Splinter's POV:

I laid the cold girl down on my futon and covered her with several thick blankets. I placed a warm cloth on her forehead and turned on a nearby heater.

Suddenly, she began to toss and turn. "No, s-stay away from me!" She yelled in her sleep. I gently shook the girl's shoulder as she sat up abruptly. "No!" She screamed. Tears made their way down her face.

"Be calm, Angel."

She held onto the blankets as if they were her life line. "Who-Who are you?" She asked in nervousness.

"I am Splinter, Michelangelo's father and sensei."

She began to cry hard. "I-I want M-Mikey." She sobbed.

I smiled sadly. There was a lot more to this girl that met the eye. "I will go see if he can come here."

I exited my room into the bathroom where I was greeted by Donatello and an awake Michelangelo.

"Michelangelo, Angel is requesting your presence. May he come, Donatello?"

Donatello got a thoughtful look on his face. "As long as he stays warm he may go." Donatello grabbed a thick wool blanket and gave it to Michelangelo once he stood out of the bath. Michelangelo wrapped the blanket around himself and ran to my room. I chuckled. I could already tell that these two were becoming fast friends.

Mikey's POV:

I ran back to my sensei's room were my friend was located. I saw her sobbing on my father's futon. Once she saw me she reached her arms out to me. I quickly came over and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed hard.

"What's wrong, Angel?" I asked gently.

She sniffed. "I had a nightmare of my parents abusing me."

I gasped. Why did a girl so innocent have abusive parents? "Do you want to tell me a little about your past?"

She nodded reluctantly. "My parents abused me my whole life, but abandoned me at age three. I had a brother too, but he made fun of me because I'm smarter than most kids my age. So he began to hit me too. They'd never feed me or bathe me. I had to find clothes in the dumpster. Soon I began to cut myself."

She showed me the scars on her arms.

"My parents found out but they didn't do anything about it. They told me to kill myself."

I gasped. "Well you will do nothing of the sorts as long as I'm around. So you don't have a family?"

She shook her head. "No family."

An idea popped into my head as I excused myself from the room.

"Master Splinter!" I called.

"Yes, Michelangelo?"

"Angel doesn't have a home or a family. Can we keep her here with us?" I asked.

Splinter stroked his beard in thought as a smirk appeared on his face. "Well we most certainly not let her wander the streets of New York alone on her own. She may stay."

My face brightened up with a smile. "Oh thank you thank you thank you, sensei!" I said as I ran back to his room.

"Angel."

She looked at me with the same baby blue colored eyes as me. "How would you like to live here with us?"

Her face brightened up. "Really I can live here...with you guys?" She asked excitement evident in her voice.

I smiled and nodded. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She said as she bounced up and down in happiness as her light brown hair bounced with her as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

ONE WEEK LATER:

Angel was officialy off of bed rest and got to explore the lair for her first time. "Wow." She said in amazement.

She saw Donnie sitting on the couch reading a book and immediately ran over to him.

"What're you reading, Donnie?" She asked in wonder.

He looked up and smiled. "It's probably nothing you'd like. Just a book on cells and organisms." She gasped.

"I love science! I've only studied a little on cells though. Inside a cell is the mitochondria, nucleus, cytoplasm, and ribosomes. There's a lot more too."

Donnie looked excited. "You love science?"

Angel nodded excitedly. Donnie smiled. "Would you like to see my lab?"

Angel's jaw dropped. "You have a lab?"

Donnie nodded as he picked Angel up and took her into the lab.

"Woah." She said in amazement.

She pointed at a microscope. "Is that an actual microscope?" She asked as if she had just saw a mermaid.

Donnie nodded. "Do you wanna look through it?"

She nodded vigorusly.

Donnie put a slide under it and put Angel's eye to the microscope. "Wow that's so cool. You can see the cell walls."

Donnie carried Angel out and told her how dangerous it was and how she could only go in there if he invited her in there. She next walked over to Leo who was watching Space Heros. "What're you watching,  
Leo?"

Leo looked at her. "Space Heros. It's the best show ever. Do you wanna watch?" She nodded and sat next to him. Soon after three episodes, Angel was sitting in Leo's lap, eyes glued to the TV. Once the show was over Leo showed Angel all of his Japanese culture stuff in his room. She asked so many questions that I think she's beginning to grow a love for Japanese culture.

Angel's POV:

I walked the halls of my new home. When I passed Raph's room I heard him talking. To himself? I didn't know yet. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"What do you want, Angel?" I was taken back by his mean sounding tone.

"Who are you talking to in there?"

He grunted. "No one."

"Yes you were."

"NO I WASN'T!" Tears gathered in my eyes from the memories of being yelled at by my parents. I quickly ran to my room and slammed my door with a sob. Soon after, a knock was heard from my door.

"Angel, it's Raph can I come in?"

"Yeah." I sniffed. Raph came into my room and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to yell at you." He said in a gentle tone.

I hugged him around his waist and sobbed. He hugged me back. "It-It reminded me of-of my...parents."

"Sh. Angel, your parents are jerks. You're a nice, intelligent, beautiful, young girl. And we all love you very much."

I sniffed and sat up wiping my tears. "C-Can I see your room?" I asked but immediately regreted it fearing he'd yell at me agian.

After a while he nodded and carried me to his room.

When we entered his room I saw a punching bag in the corner and sais on hooks that were mounted on the walls. His room looked so tough, and I like it.

"I like your room. It's a lot tougher than your brothers' rooms."

Raph smiled at my comment. "Would you like to see a few fighting tricks?" He asked me. I nodded.

He sat me on his bed. I watched him fight his punching bag in awe. Such complicated moves was a breeze for him. He was such a great fighter. Once he finished my mouth hung open.

"That was amazing, Raph! You're so cool. I like all of you. Donnie's super smart. Mikey's super funny. Leo's super nerdy. And you're super cool. I want to be like all of you when I grow up."

He laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked back to where my brothers trained to find Master Splinter in the center of the dojo on his knees in a peaceful state. I walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder. He jumped out of his state and looked very mad.

I jumped back in fear and scrunched my eyes tightly waiting for him to hit me. Once he didn't I opened my eyes to see an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I never told you not to disturb me when I'm meditating. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok. I'm sorry for interrupting you." I said as I made a move to leave.

"Wait, was there something you wanted, Angel?" Splinter asked hurriedly.

"I-I just wanted to know your guys' story. Nobody has told me yet."

He nodded. "Aw, yes. Well, it happened fifteen years ago. I used to be a human like you. I had a brother named Oroku-Saki. We lived in Japan and he was abandoned by my family's ememy clan. But seeing as he was just a baby my father took him in and raised him as one of his own. When we were older we met a lovely girl named Tang-Shen that both me and my brother had fallen for.

"But she had eyes for me. We later got married and had a daughter together. But Oroku-Saki's anger towards me only grew. He later found us and killed Tang-Shen and my daughter, Miwa. With a heavy heart I started a new life here in America where I bought four baby turtles. I followed some strange looking people who looked surprisingly the same.

"They were holding a canister of green ooze. Feeling as if these men were plannig a terrorist attack I turned to leave. But there had been a rat that I had stepped on and it squeaked loudly causing the men to find me. They attacked me and I fought with ninjitsu. During the fight the cansiter had broken and spilled over me and the baby turtles.

"Since the last thing I had touched was a rat I turned into a rat mutant. Since the last thing that had touched the baby turtles was me they turned into baby humanoid turtles. Knowing we wouldn't be wanted around town I took the turtles and went to the sewers which is where we live now as outcasts."

Splinter took the family picture of him and Tang-Shen and their daughter down and showed me the pictured.

"They're both very beautiful." I said.

Splinter sighed. "Yes they were."

I touched Tang-Shen's photo and closed my eyes. After a while I opened my eyes.

"Tang-Shen is very happy in heaven. She says she misses you."

Splinter's eyes widened in surprise. I placed my hand on Miwa's photo and closed my eyes. I scrunched my eye's tighter and tighter before finally opening my eyes.

"She's still alive. She was raised by Oroku-Saki, not killed by him. She has a very deep hatred for you. He must've lied to her about something."

Still he looked shocked at me. "Angel, you have a very precious gift."

"I do?" I questioned.

He nodded. "You do. You can sense people just using their pictures from any time period." He suddenly walked to a dresser and took out a beautiful blue and teal kimono that was my size.

"It was Tang-Shen's when she was your age. We planned on giving it to Miwa when she was your age,  
but since we didn't get the chance to give it to her, I'd like you to have it."

"Really? Are you sure? I mean I'm not an actual part of your family. It just sounds so important."

He nodded. "It is very important, yes, but you are part of this family now and I don't think any of my sons would like to wear it. Plus, Leonardo has told me that you are very fond of Japanese culture."

I looked up at him and hugged him. "Thank you...daddy." Splinter froze. But soon he picked me up and hugged me tight.

"You're welcome, my daughter."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I brushed my teeth in the bathroom getting ready for bed when I see a turtle in an orange mask make a funny face in the mirror. "Haha, Mikey." I laugh after I spit. He picked me up and placed me on his shoulders.

"You ready to see you're new and improved room?" Mikey asked me. I smiled and nodded like crazy.

Mikey carried me to my room and flipped on the light. I gasped at the sight. The walls were a teal color with wooden shelves on the walls. He put me on the floor gently and I spun around the room with a look of awe on my face. Mikey laughed.

"Do you like it?"

I shook my head.

"No."

His face fell.

"I love it."

His face lit up with a smile once again. He picked me back up and placed me on my bed.

"You better get lots of sleep. Tomorrow you get to meet April. She's a human as well. She's got a friend named Casey that she'll bring tomorrow too. If you like Raph, you'll like Casey."

"Will I like April?" I asked as Mikey tucked me into bed.

"I know you will." He kissed me on my forehead and turned off my light. "Good night, Angel. I love you."

"I love you too. And Leo, Raph, Donnie, and daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at nine thirty in the morning. I stretched and looked around the teal room. I got up and looked in the dresser that was made looking for the blue and teal kimono. Once I found it I put it on and went down to the kitchen.

I saw Mikey at the stove cooking breakfast. He makes the best food ever!

"Hi, Mikey." I said.

He turned and smiled at me. "Good morning, Angel. You feeling good?"

I giggled. "Yeah. How about you?"

"You excited to see April and Casey today?" He dodged my question!

"Yes, but you just dodged my question. Is something wrong?"

Mikey sighed and knealt down to my height. "You've gotta promise not to tell the others."

"I promise." I said as I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Ok. Truth be told I'm not feeling that great today. I think I got the flu or something."

My eyes widened. "Mikey, you need to tell Donnie. Influenza can get pretty serious if left untreated."

Mikey laughed slightly. "Man, you sound like, Don."

I smiled. "I have all of your guys' characteristics. I'm goofy like you, nerdy like Leo, smart like Donnie, and tough like Raph."

He laughed. "That's the way to think kid."

I smiled and put my hands behind my back. A thought occured to me.

"Can I watch you guys train?"

His smile faded. "I don't know, kiddo."

"Please, please, please, please. You guys look so cool with the tricks you showed me and when you fought those mean guys. Please."

He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "I'll talk to Master Splinter about it and see what he says."

I smiled widely and hugged him from his waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He laughed at my enthusiasim. "Yep, April's gonna love you."

I let go of him as he finished breakfast. Once we all ate he went to ask Master Splinter if I could watch.  
He came out with a smile on his face.

"Great news, dudette. Master Splinter said you could watch us!"

I jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay!"

My brothers smiled at my enthusiasm. "That excited, huh?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. You guys look so cool with the tricks you show me. And that fight Mikey was in to save me he looked so cool. Of course I'm excited. I want to see you guys sparr and try to take on daddy." I said.

They all smiled. "Yeah, well just so you know we've never beat Master Splinter so don't get your hopes up on us beatin' him." Raph told me.

"I know, I just wanna see you guys in action, ya know. It's so cool to have older brothers and a daddy who actually loves you." I beamed.

"Hey, guys." An unfamiliar voice said behind me. I whiped around quickly and nervously. I saw a teenaged girl with red hair back in a pony tail and a yellow shirt with a skirt and leggings. I saw a boy behind her with black hair and three missing teeth. I immediately took on instinct and hid behind Raph's leg.

"April, Casey, this is Angel. Angel, this is April and Casey." Leo introduced. I peeked out from behind Raph's leg but immediately hid again.

April squatted down to my height. "Hi, Angel." She held her hand out to me and I shyed away even more.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I peeked at her and slowly took her hand as she pulled me closer to her slowly and gently.

"I'm April, and that's Casey." She said gesturing towards the black haired boy.

"H-Hi."

"Hey, Case, tell Angel here about your motor bike." Raph said knowing that I'd go nuts over something like that.

"You have a motor bike?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, why?" He asked with a shrug.

"I like them. They make people look tough." I said.

"And, April ask Angel about science or shopping." Donnie said.

"Do you like science?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I love science."

"Do you like shopping."

"I've never been shopping."

April gasped. "Do you want to go at three? Maybe Casey can take us there on his motor bike before he goes to skate practice."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "Please, Casey? Please, please, please." I pleaded.

Casey looked at Raph who was smiling. "She'll grow on you."

"Alright, squirt. I'll take you two at three."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you, Casey!"

He smiled.

Third person POV:

Angel ran back to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. "So where'd you guys find Angel?" April asked.

"I found her after a fight with Raph. I was running on the rooftops when I found her without a coat on surrounded by Purple Dragons. I fought them off, but Angel had some pretty bad frostbite. She has a very sad back story. Not much of her life is happy." Michelangelo said.

April's expression turned sad. "Aw, poor baby."

"Yeah, she hasn't had a very happy life. But, we hope to change that." Donnie said.

April had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I think I have a coat somewhere around my apartment from when I was her age. I'll give it to her. She needs it more than me obviously."

Angel's POV:

I ran out of the bathroom with a brush in hand in search of April. Once I found her on the couch I ran up to her.

"April, do-do you know how to braid?" I asked nervously.

She smiled. "Yeah, I do. Do you want me to braid your hair?"

I nodded with a smile as I sat down in front of her.

After a moment of silence April broke it. "So, where are your parents?"

I sighed sadly. "I don't have any. They abandoned me when I was three."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to tell me where you came from?" She asked me, guilt evident in her voice.

"Might as well. I was born February fourteenth, 2008. I grew up around parents who smoked, drank, and slept. I was a mistake. My parents didn't want me to be born. They weren't using protection at the time so they dubbed me as a mistake. Where the name Angel came in, I have no idea. My brother was a twelve year old who beat me up just as bad as my parents.

"They never fed me so I had to go to the dumpsters to get food, and even then I'd be lucky to find a cracker. I couldn't get food from the cabinets because they put locks on them. So one day, they just up and left me. I was only three. I was sent to a home where I had soon been adopted. But these parents were no different than the other. I was taken away from them after I had been hospitalized from a beating doled out by them. I soon started cutting myself.

"I was taken back to the orphanage and I stayed there until about five months ago. I left because I had no friends there and everyone made fun of me because I was a lot smarter than I was supposed to be. A week ago some mean bullies took my coat so I got frostbite, then I met the turtles and they adopted me. I finally know what the feeling of a family who loves you feels like. All those years I got stuck with families who hated me. And I never knew why."

April was silent. She was probably processing all that I had said. To be fair it was a long story. Not the best story, but it was my story.

"Wow. I'm sorry for making you relive that."

I smiled sadly even though she was still braiding my hair. "It's fine. I would have had to tell you at some point anyway." After another moment of silence I asked, "Where are your parents."

I felt her hands freeze and I knew I shouldn't have asked that question. She took in a deep breath. "My mom died when I was very young. My dad is a scientist who got mutated into a mutant bat."

I frowned. An idea came to me. "Do you have a pictue of him?" I asked as she finished my braid.

She looked at me in confusion, but took out her wallet and opened it to the picture of her and her father.

I placed my hand on her father and scrunched my eyes tightly. "He misses you." I said slowly. "He's loosing his humanity rather quickly. He's looking for you. He doesn't want to hurt you though. But he's trying to find you and the turtles so he can be cured." I slowly opened my eyes and took my hand off of the picture and looked at April's shocked face.

"How-How'd you do that?"

I shrugged. "Daddy told me it's a gift."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I sat in the dojo as I wathched in awe as my brothers sparred. I sat by my daddy on my knees. He moved to put a hand on my shoulder, but I flinched. He looked at me in concern.

"I'm sorry, daddy. It just reminded me of my parents beating me." I took his hand slowly and gently in mine as I guided his arm around my small body. I cuddled close to him as I carefully watched my brothers.

I watched as Leo completed a roundhouse kick. "Wow." I whispered in astonishment.

Daddy smiled at me as I took in everything that happened. I watched as Donnie completed a simple air kick. I stood up and tried the kick. Dad stared at me in astonishment.

"Angel, you have just perfectly mastered a fairly difficult roundhouse kick! How'd you do that?" My dad asked as my brothers stared at me in amazement.

I became nervous with all of the attention.

"It just sort of came easy to me I guess." I saw Mikey sway as he fell to his knees and dropped his nunchakus.

"Mikey!" I cried. I ran to him and dropped to my knees. I put my hand on his head to find him burning up.  
Tears sprung into my eyes as one thought brushed my mind. It's all my fault.

Donnie ran over to him and placed a hand on Mikey's forehead. "He's got a fever."

I began to shake rapidly.

"Are you ok, Angel?" Leo asked as he knealt next to me.

"Mikey said he thought he was coming down with the flu, but he told me not to tell." I confessed, guilt flooding into my soul.

"Raph, can you carry Mikey into the lab?" Donnie asked Raph.

"Yeah." Raph picked Mikey up bridal style. I followed my brothers into the lab and watched as Donnie took blood from Mikey to figure out what was wrong with him. The test results came back positive for the flu.

Once my brothers left Mikey alone I get up on the bed next to him and lie down. I curl into his side shivering slightly. I'm surprised to feel strong, gentle arms wrap around me gently. I slowly fall asleep with the youngest of my older brothers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I open my eyes to find myself still wrapped gently in Mikey's arms. He looked happy sleeping. I was happy that he was happy. I hate seeing people sad ever since the whole family thing. April came into the room and smiled.

"You still up for shopping or do you want to stay with Mikey?"

I thought hard but in the end I decided that Mikey was more important.

"Sorry, April, but Mikey's my brother and my best friend. I have to stay with him."

She smiles at me. "I get it. Don't worry about it. We'll reschedule, how does that sound."

I nod and she walks out of the lab. I feel Mikey's forehead. He's burning up awfully. I put the thermometer in his mouth and wait for it to beep before I take it out. 103.2. I quickly go to get a cold rag and place it on his forehead.

I should probably go get Donnie, I thought as I headed towards the living room. I quickly walk over to him to find him reading the same book he was when I first got to explore the lair.

"Donnie," I say as I tug on his arm, "Mikey's fever is at 103.2 I think he's gotten worse."

Donnie quickly stood up and ran to the lab. I didn't go in this time. I couldn't bring myself to do so. I felt responsible and maybe I was. I haven't paid for my mistakes in a while maybe I should have them start beating me. I just feel so guilty.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I think I know why his fever is as high as it is." Donnie said as he exited the lab.

"Why?" Leo asked, concern flooding through his big blue eyes.

"I think when Angel was sleeping next to Mikey the other day body heat radiated off on him since we're cold blooded." Donnie explained. As soon as he said my name I felt more intense guilt. But once he gave the full reason I couldn't take it anymore.

"You guys should be beating me just like my other families." I whisper yelled.

All of my brothers looked at me in shock. "Why would we do that, baby?"

I shook with guilt. I've never shook with guilt before. "Be-Because I made him even more s-sick."

Donnie knealt in front of me with a sympathetic look. "Angel, it's not your fault. We had no idea your body heat would radiate off to him like that."

Leo knealt to my height too. "Yeah, you're just our little Angel."

I was growing mad at that horrid name. "Don't call me Angel anymore! I'm anything but!" I yell as I run to my room and slam my door.

I can't take it anymore. I grab the razor blade I had snuck into my jean shorts a week ago. I started at the top of my arm and began to cut. As soon as the blood poured out I found relief. It felt so...relaxing. But there was a new emotion I felt too.

Joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey's POV:

I woke up finding a cold cloth on my head.

"Yeah, you're just our little Angel."

"Don't call me Angel anymore! I'm anything but!"

Upon hearing the comotion I got out of the bed as quick as I could and went to the living room. "What the shell is going on?" I ask, my voice a little raspy.

"Angel told us to beat her just like her parents, but when we refused she ran off to her room telling us never to call her Angel again because according to her she's anything but." Raph explained sounding confused.

All of her behaviour raised a red flag in my head remembering the secret she had only told April and me.  
I quickly ran to her door and knock wildly.

"Angel, baby, let me in, please!" She didn't answer. "Angel, please open the door!" I say a little more nervously than before. When I get no response fear quickly grasps my soul. I walk backwards and charge at her door knocking it off of its hinges.

I hated the image before me. My sweet innocent little sister was lying on her bed, pale as a sheet with blood pumping out of her wrists. My brothers freeze and gasp behind me in just as much shock as I am.  
I run to the bathroom quickly grabbing two towels and run back. I wrap the towels around her wrists in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

Donnie comes over and puts two fingers on the back of her neck. "Her pulse is weak, we need to get her to the lab. She's gonna need stitches." Donnie said urgently.

I picked up my baby sister and ran to the lab. Her eyes opened partially. "M-Mikey?" She whispered.

"It's me, baby. Now listen you're mentally sick, but we're gonna fix you and everythings going to be fine,  
understand?" I asked.

She nodded. "You're...sick...M-Mikey." She whispered.

"I know, but you're more important than that." I placed her on the bed in the infirmary. Donnie came in and grabbed a thread and needle. She looked like she was in pain so I ended up talking her through it.

"She's going to need a blood transfusion."

I wanted to be the one to give her blood so she's our actual sister. Like a blood sister. "I'll do it." I offered.  
Donnie checked to make sure I had the right blood type and in the end I did.

He took a pint of blood from me and put the needle from the blood bag inside of Angel.

"Mikey...I want...Mikey." Angel cried desperately. I ran over as fast as I could despite the loss of one pint of blood.

"I'm here, baby. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine."

She grabbed for my hand. "I-I'm sorry...I-I made you...s-sick. I'm s-sorry...I'm a-a...c-coward." She whispered to me.

I craddled her head. "You didn't make me sick and you're not a coward. You're just mentally sick. It's not your fault, baby."

Tears made their way down her face and soon mine too. It was just then that I realized that I had almost blown it at being a big brother.

I rubbed a thumb at her tears and dried them away as she did the same thing to me. "I'll be right back,  
baby girl."

I stepped outside the lab to find my brothers and sensei. "What are we going to do about Angel? I'm afraid she'll cut again."

Donnie sighed. "Maybe she needs counceling. She's still a human so April could take her to counceling and claim her as her sister."

"And we need to confiscate all of her razors so she doesn't cut again." Leo suggested.

"And put all of the weapons and knives up where she can't reach them." Raph added.

"But, before we do all of that we need to find out why she cuts in the first place." Splinter told us.

We all entered the lab in hopes of finding answers. I know she started cutting because of the abuse, but I don't know why she started again. Splinter was going to be the first to dive in.

"My young daughter why do you harm yourself so?" Splinter asked as he stroked Angel's hair gently.

"I-It's just that, I felt responsible for making Mikey get sick. All of my life I've been reminded how much of a failure I am and a liability. It gets too much for me to take at times, so I self harm. It takes my pain away." Angel described depictively.

"My daughter, it does not take away your pain. If it took away your pain you wouldn't have to do it so much." Splinter pointed out.

"But, daddy, it makes me feel good. It feels like warm water surrounds your body. Like the sun is shinning on your skin. Like I'm studying science, or watching space heros, or learning about Japanese culture, or like I'm watching my brothers do ninjitsu, or like I'm listening to Mikey's funny jokes, or like I'm reading his comic books. It makes me feel good." I began to feel like I had a perfect understanding of how she felt at this point.

"But you are not doing any of this, my daughter. You are doing something that could end you doing all of this rather than doing it. You need to stop this awful habit." Splinter explained.

Angel sighed. "Try as I might to stop it never works. Nothing works, daddy. Nothing."

I held my baby sister in my arms. "We'll figure something out, baby. Something. April could take you to counceling or a doctor or something."

She sobbed. "The only thing closest I've been to a doctor was Donatello. Even when I was born. I was born at home. Please don't make me go to someone who isn't Donnie. Please."

I looked to my brothers for help. Donnie finally stepped up. "Angel, princess, I'm not a mental doctor for that. I fix physical wounds not mental. If I could I would."

Angel left my grip and went into Donnie's. I wasn't hurt. Not one bit. She needed all of us right now, and I wasn't going to be selfish and keep her to myself.

"Don't send me off to someone I don't trust." Angel was quickly breaking down in Donnie's arms.

Donnie rubbed her back soothingly. "Sh, princess. Don't worry. We wouldn't send you off somewhere you'd get hurt."

She cried into Donnie's shoulder uncontrollably. I knew why she was acting like this. She was afraid they'd hurt her. Like her two families, that didn't even treat her like family. She didn't want to get hurt anymore.

"Please don't. Don't let them hurt me, Raphie." She sobbed as she went to Raph's grip.

"Don't worry, kiddo, we're not gonna let anyone hurt you and neither would April or Casey." Raph said softly.

"I don't want to get hurt anymore." She sobbed into Raph's shoulder.

"You won't, kiddo, calm down. We won't let anyone hurt you."

"Don't let them take me away from you guys, Leo." She said as she changed grips to Leo.

"You're not going anywhere, Cherry blossom. I promise. You're staying with us. We're a family." Leo soothed.

That made Angel cry harder. "Don't let the orphanage take me away, please. They'll just make fun of me and I'll get abused again."

Leo gripped her a tad bit harder. "You're gonna live with us, cherry. Nobody's gonna take you from us."

Angel shifted her grip to Master Splinter. "Daddy, don't let the mean guys take me away! I wanna live here with you and my brothers! Them mean guys will find my real parents and take me to them! Don't let them take me away, please, daddy, please!" Seeing her plead made my heart break. I couldn't stand seeing her so despertae.

Splinter gripped her, afraid to let go. "You're not going any where, my daughter. You're going to live a long happy life. I'm your father and these are your big brothers and we're not going to let anyone take you away."

Angel did not leave Splinter's grip. She insisted that he kept holding her until she fell asleep in Splinter's arms. "I knew there was more to her that met the eye." He sighed sadly. He gently lied Angel's head back on the pillow and covered her with the blanket.

"Why does a girl of her age and innocense have to have such an awful past?" Splinter asked solemnly.

I sighed. I wish I knew the answer to that awful question as well. I stroked Angel's hair. "My poor poor baby sister."

"I'd like to find her real parents and POUND them!" Raph yelled as he punched a wall.

Splinter placed a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Calm down, Raphael. By this time her parents are more than likely out of New York. We have to find a way to get her help without freightening her. Donatello, can you learn how to help some body in Angel's condition?"

Donnie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Sensei. Learning how to be a counceler for this type of problem takes time and Angel needs help now."

"How long does it take to learn how to be a counceler?" I asked. I really didn't want to send Angel to a doctor she didn't know.

"A few years tops. It takes a while. I have the patience to learn all of that, but Angel's condition doesn't. She needs help now." Donnie insisted.

"Well, what are we going to do? If she goes to anyone else besides you she'll freak out." Leo told Donnie.

Donnie tapped his chin in thought. "I don't know, but there's nothing that I can do. If it were one of you guys I'd have no choice, but Angel's a human and she has a choice. She needs other human help."

I was starting to lose hope. Angel would have a nervous break down if we sent her somewhere she didn't know the person that was trying to help her. "Please, Don. Can't you go onto a website that instructs you on what to do? Or, better yet, are there any websites that people with depression can go on for help?"

Donnie sighed. "I don't know, Mikey."

"Please, D. She'll have a nervous break down if you send her somewhere. Please."

He sighed. "Oh, alright I'll try something, but I'm not promising anything." Donnie sighed again and placed a gentle hand on Angel's head. "I just hope I can help my little princess."

We all had our nicknames for Angel. Mine was baby or baby girl, Donnie's was princess, Leo's was cherry blossom or just simply cherry, Raph's was kiddo, and Splinter called her daughter like he called us his sons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Angel's POV:

Two weeks had passed and the date was December 20th and all of my brothers were decorating the lair in lights. But the most peculiar decoration was the tree in the corner of the living room.

"What are you guys decorating for? Is it somebody's birthday?" I asked in confusion.

"Nah, kiddo, we're decorating for Christmas." Raph answered while hanging lights close to the ceiling.

I was genuinely confused. "What's Christmas?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Raph dropped the lights, Mikey dropped a plastic decoration,  
Donnie dropped two snowman stuffed animals, and Leo dropped a cookie pan. I watched them nervously.

"Princess, you've never celebrated Christmas?" Donnie asked in shock.

I shook my head. "No, I've never even heard of it. In my family we never even celebrated my birthday."

Mikey picked me up and walked to the couch and everyone sat down. "Baby, Christmas is a time to be with family and friends. On December 25th."

"Yeah, and we make cookies for Santa Clause who comes and leaves the good children presents." Donnie continued. He must've seen my confused look because he continued. "Santa lives in the North Pole and makes toys for all the good kids."

"Yeah, and when morning comes we sit around the tree and open presents." Leo added.

"But until then we get to be a family and decorate the lair. Together." Raph explained.

"Wow, that sounds like so much fun!" I exclaimed in excitement.

Donnie laughed at my excitement. "It sure is fun. But this will be a whole lot more fun because it will be your first Christmas."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was December 23rd and I wanted to look for a present for my brothers, but I had no money. I found Leo looking around the dump for something. Probably presents for Donnie, Raph, Mikey, daddy, April, and Casey. So I decided to do the same thing.

I told Splinter I was going to the dump to look for more clothes. He approved, but seemed sad because he couldn't give me clean clothes like a growing girl should have. I looked around hard. I found some jeans there that were tattered and had a scarlet stain on the side. It took me a while to convince myself that it wasn't blood before I searched inside the pockets. I was surprised to find a whole roll of money that contained $400.

I walked back to the lair empty handed except for the $400. The next day I asked April to take me to the mall so I could find presents for my brothers. She complied and we walked to the store.

"So, do you like living with the turtles?" She asked me with a smile.

"I-I love them. They're so much more nicer than my other two families. The turtles are my brothers and Splinter is my daddy."

She smiled at me. "You must really love them."

I nodded. We entered the mall and I looked around in wonder. I had never been inside the mall before.

"Which store should we go in first?" April asked me.

I thought about my brothers interests and what they like. Maybe Leo first. "Do they have a comic book store?"

April nodded and lead me to the comic book store. I looked around the blue painted room looking for Space Heros comic books. I finally found a package of ten Space Heros comic books with the full set of action figures next to a Spider Man comic.

I paid for it and decided on Raph next. To the pet store! I looked around the red room. I remebered the story about Spike turning into Slash, and felt bad about his pet turning into a ruthless mutant...no offense to my dear brothers. I mean willing to kill just to impress. My brothers would never do such a thing.

I looked around the turtle section looking for the perfect one. And then I saw him. I walked past a male turtle who immediately put his foot against the glass as I went past him. I walked backwards back to the cute little turtle who looked at me with pleading eyes. It was a male baby turtle no older than three days old.

I got a worker to get the turtle out so I could hold him. As I held him the poor creature looked at me with the same emerald green eyes as Raph. I looked at April and nodded, signaling that this was the one. I paid for him and then it was off to a science store.

I looked around the purple room amazed by all of the science equipment. April laughed at my look of amazement knowing I loved science. I looked at programming kits that were filled with over a million pieces. I nodded to April and I paid for the kit.

Next I went to the art section of the mall knowing that Mikey loves to draw and write. I looked around the orange room in search of paper and colored pencils. I finally found them and paid for them.

Next we went to a Japanese themed store and I looked around the brown room. I found a beautiful brown robe with the Japanese symbol that meant family on it. I paid for it and went to the sports section where I bought Casey a new pair of ice skates from the black room.

I gave April ten bucks to go to the pretzle stand to buy some pretzles. I walked into a clothes store filled with beautiful clothing that only I could dream of having. The pink room had so many beautiful teenage clothing. I found a beautiful pink shirt that said 'Just keep Dreaming' with a beautiful buterfly under the font. I was excited to see what all of their expressions would be to the presents.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was Christmas eve and I watched as all of my brothers placed the gifts that they found under the tree. I followed in suit. I helped Mikey make cookies for Santa and then we did karaoke of Christmas songs.  
We sat on the couch and I cuddled close to them as we watched 'The Santa Clause'. I didn't make it through the movie before I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I got I woke up staring at my ceiling. Today was the day. It was my first Christmas and I was so excited. I looked at my clock to find that it was eight am. Would the guys even be up? I wondered. I walked down the stairs quietly finding all of my brothers asleep on the couch. I giggled quietly as I thought about how cute they looked all snuggled up together.

I took a picture with a disposable camera I had found at the dump. Mikey was curled into Donnie's side and Donnie had an arm wrapped around Mikey. Donnie's head was against Raph's shoulder as Raph's arms were drapped around his brothers as if trying to protect them. Raph's head was pressed against Leo's as Leo had an arm wrapped around Raph.

Suddenly, a pang of hurt hit me. Why had they taken me back to my room if they were going to sleep on the couch. But, I knew I shouldn't let the thought hurt me. They had been brothers longer than I had been their sibling. But, it still hurt a bit.

I heard Raph groan a little and I hid behind a pillar. I peeked from behind the pillar and watched as Raph's emerald green eyes pealed open. He smiled slightly once he realized he had fallen asleep with his brothers.

He kissed each of his brothers head's. "Merry Christmas." He whispered.

I couldn't help myself. "Aw." I watched as he tensed. He slowly got out of his brothers' grip without waking them up and he found me. He took me back to my room.

"Angel." He growled angrily and I flinched, but he didn't seem to care. But then he saw a magazine I had taken from his room. One he doesn't use anymore. One on ninjitsu. This made him furious.

"Why do you have my magazine?" He growled at me.

"You-You said you don't u-use it anymore." I stuttered. I was terrified. I knew Raph lost his temper at times and I felt like this was going to be one of them.

"So, that doesn't mean you can come into my room and take my things!" He yelled. He picked up the magazine and inspected it. As he turned to the sixteenth page, the move I've been working on the hardest, his face grew red with anger. "You wrote on it?!" He yelled in anger.

I shrank back on my bed. The next thing I knew he broke some of the shelves on my walls. I didn't cry. No not yet. When he leaves will be the time for tears. And the next thing I knew his hand contacted my face.  
I was stuck in shock. I was officialy horrified. "I wish you weren't my sister!"

The next thing I knew I was hiding under my bed. A tactic I used with my absuive parents. And he left.  
Just up and out of the blue. Left.

Just like my parents.

Tears made their way down my face. I was scared, hurt, but most of all confused. Why did I feel good at the same time I felt bad? Maybe it was because I was finally paying for my mistakes again. I wouldn't tell the others. They'd just be mad at Raph. I didn't want to feel the guilt of that. So I'd make something up.

After about thirty minutes I came out from under my bed and sat on top of it. I wasn't coming out. Not until it was time to give my brothers their presents. I hope Raph will forgive me after he gets his new pet.  
I buried my face in my knees and wrapped my arms around them.

I heard the door open, but I didn't look up. The figure stood there, more than likely drinking in the sight before them then left. It was Raph. I know it was. It had to be. Who else would leave me alone when my room looked like the Shredder had made fine work of it and me crying into my knees on my bed?

Was he guilty? Probably not. Why else would he leave me alone? But I wasn't going to put it against him.  
I had gone over the line by taking his magazine. I stole and that's wrong. I deserved getting my room destroyed and getting hit. But he didn't abuse me. That was nothing compared to what my parents did to me.

It's time to quit crying and come up with a story for why my room looks like the way it does. I dried my eyes with a tissue and thought about a story. Once I was satisfied I sat back on my bed to reflect on everything that had just happened.

I don't deserve a family like the turtles. They don't need a pesky little girl annoying them all the time. They have Mikey to do that for them. I laughed at the thought. Immediately I looked down at my arm. I hadn't realized that I was scratching my arm. Hard. Hard enough to draw blood. But the thing is, my arm didn't itch at all. Then it hit me like a baseball bat to the face.

I selfharmed and didn't even know it.

I was doing it unintentionally. Uncontrollably.

I quickly wiped the blood away and pulled down my sleeve. Just in time too.

"Hey, Angel time for-" He was cut off by the sight of my room.

"Baby girl, what happened?" My orange clad brother asked.

I sighed, hating the fact of lying to my innocent older brother. "I was thinking of my past and my emotions got the best of me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

He came over to me and noticed my cheek was red. "Did someone hit you?"

I placed a hand over my left cheek. "I...uh...well, I was having a nervous break down and kind of slapped myself to get back to reality."

He seemed convinced as I grabbed Raph's present out from the closet. We went downstairs and I recoiled upon seeing Raph. He didn't look mad anymore, but hey what do I know?

I placed the box under the tree. We gave out the presents to each other and I was surprised when I realized they had gotten me presents as well. All except for Raph. I guess he still is mad. Or he just doesn't like me.

I got an adorable outfit from April, a leather jacket from Casey, colored pencils, pens, and paper from Mikey, my own microscope from Donnie with some slides, a Japanese history book from Leo, and a beautiful katana sword from Splinter. I was greatful for all of my gifts. They were all beautiful.

But the best part of the day was seeing my brothers' faces when they opened the gifts from me.

Mikey's innocent child face lit up at the art set.

Donnie was super excited about the programming kit.

Leo practically had a nerd moment when his eyes caught the sight of the comci book set.

And Raph's face was priceless. He was so happy. I could see a bit of guilt in his eyes. Oh well. We watched several Christmas movies with hot chocolate. I didn't drink much of the delicious beverage, my mind else where.

We took several pictures and danced and played music. Mikey officially makes the best cookies ever. I helped a little but he deserves most of the credit.

It was now night and I had just put on my nightgown. I was sitting on my bed looking through the Japanese history book. Then a subject came up that surprised me. Sepekku. An ancient ritual for suicide.  
It described the ritual very well.

Maybe...no...but maybe...no I mustn't think like that! But maybe...SHUT UP STUPID BRAIN!

I started breathing heavily as I slammed the book shut. I place the bed on my desk and lye on my bed.

A knock came from my door making me jump slightly. "Angel, kiddo, it's Raph. Can I come in?"

I tense up but start nodding. "Y-Yeah."  
I watch my red clad brother enter my room and I immediately feel scared.

"Don't be scared, Angel. I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I really am." His voice wavers a bit.

I get a sudden jolt of braveness. "Raph, let me see your eyes." He walks over, a little shock on his face.

I look into his eyes deeply. I see several emotions. Sadness, anger, confusion, angst, and the one that over powers the others fear. "You're sad, angry, confused, anguish, and...fear." I say. He looks at me as if I'm some type of wizard.

I place a hand over his eyes and a light blue light shows. Once I take my hand away I see no more sadness, anger, confusion, anguish, or fear. But I see shock and understanding.

"We just talked through your head." Raph said in surprise. "It's like you're some sort of phsycic." I smiled.

"Hey, you guys have your ninjitsu skills I have my phsycic ablities." I giggled.

He smiled and tickled my stomach which made me laugh uncontrollably. Once he stopped, he added, "And I'll fix your room. I just can't believe the guys didn't yell at me after you explained what happened to them."

I inhaled sharply. "Yeah, about that, I kinda took the heat for ya."

He looked at me as if I was stupid. "Why would you do that? I was so mean to you."

I shrugged with a smile on my face. "Yeah, you were a little mean earlier, but I love you nonetheless, and nothing can change that. I didn't want the others to yell at you."

He smiled at me. He brought something out of his bag and placed it in my hands. I looked at him in amazement. "How-How did you..."

"It wasn't done when it was time to open presents so I had to finish it later on today." I smiled. He wasn't mad at me anymore.

"I love it." I said with a smile. I stood on my bed and gripped him in a hug and kissed his head.

He kissed my head next. "It's not as amazing as the gift you gave me though unfortunately." Raph said with a bit of dissapointment in his eyes. I pulled back from the hug.

"Raph, it's beautiful and I love it very much. I also love it cause you made it." I told him.

He smiled. "Thanks, kiddo."

I made him sit on my bed and I sat in his lap. "So what'd you name your turtle?"

He shrugged. "I haven't yet. I figured you'd want to help me." He took a piece of my hair and began to play with it.

"I don't know. I figured you would have named him already. What kind of name do you want for him?" I asked.

"Somethin' tough. Not cute, tough." He told me.

"How about Raph?" I asked jokingly.

He laughed fakely. "Very funny, kiddo."

"Hmm." I rubbed my chin. "How about Blade?"

He smiled at the name. "I like it. That's very tough." He went to his room and brought back Blade. He placed Blade in my hands. Blade looked at me with the same adorable emerald green eyes I had seen at the pet store.

"He has the same eyes as you." I tell Raph.

Raph smiled at me. "Yes, but he has your personality." I giggle.

He tucks me into bed and turns off my light. "Night, kiddo."

"Night, Raph."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up to a blood curtling scream. I knew that scream. Mikey. I quikly grabbed my single katana sword and ran to his room where I found my brothers rushing to, weapons in hand as well. But when I entered the room I only found a Mikey sobbing in his bed.

"Nightmare." I whisper. Our brothers grumble out of annoyance, but I understood the power of nightmares. At that moment I wanted to take my katana sword and kill any demon, monster, or ghost that was making my brother cry.

My other brothers sheethed their weapons. I would have done the same thing, but I wasn't wearing my sheeth. "You guys go. I'll take care of Mikey." My brothers nod and leave me with Mikey. I put my katana down gently on the floor and walk over to my sobbing big brother.

I sat on his bed and rubbed circles on his shell, a trick a person at the orphanage taught me. "Would it help to talk about the nightmare?" I asked my poor brother.

He sniffed. "If-If you don't mind."

"Tell me."

He inhaled a deep breath. "I-I dreamt that when I f-found you I-I wasn't quick enough to push you out of the way of the snow. Th-They killed you, Angel. W-What if I hadn't been quick enough?" Mikey sobbed as he hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back. "You were quick enough, Mikey. Don't worry. It was just a nightmare." Mikey opened his mouth to say something, but I sensed what he was going to say. "I know it felt real, that's normal for nightmares. Just remember that I'm right down the hall and I love you."

He was shocked that I knew what he was going to say but nodded. "I love you too, Angel."

I smile. "I know."

I get up to leave, but he grabs my arm which makes me tense up. A flash back past through my mind.

"YOU WORTHLESS GIRL!" My mother shouted as she grabbed me by the arm. She threw me against a wall as I felt warm liquid run down my head. I look at her in terror as she beats me with a belt.

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE OR ROT IN HELL!  
DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

She beats me with the whip.

"Stop, I'm sorry!" I yell unintentionally. Mikey immediately lets go of my arm as he sees the tears run down my face.

"Angel?" He asks me with a voice filled with concern.

I open my eyes wide and look at Mikey. I'm back, but I was just...no it was just a hallucination.

"S-Sorry, Mikey. It's just that when you grabbed my arm it triggered a memory with me and my mother." I say in fear.

He looks at me with guilt. "I'm sorry, Angel. I just wanted to ask if you'd sleep with me."

I calm down and nod. He lies on his bed and makes room for me. I walk over and sit on the bed and curl into Mikey's side. They are so big compared to me.

"Tomorrow you get to meet Leatherhead. It might take a while for you to get used to him. He loses his temper, but he's worse than Raph. But the big guy's been through so much. If he loses his temper go to Splinter, but I can normally get his temper under control. He'll like you."

I nodded into his chest. As soon as he closes his eyes he whimper before snapping them open again. "The image won't leave my head." He whimpers.

I crawl onto his plastron and curl up on his chest. I stroke his hand gently humming a lullaby Splinter taught me. Soon after he's out like a light. I was going to move off of his plastron, but when I did Mikey began to whimper again so I stayed like that the entire night. Soon after Mikey, I fell asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to find myself on the still sleeping Mikey. I smiled. He looked so peaceful. And I was shocked when I realized for the first time that his mask was off. I had never seen any of my brothers without their masks. He looked so peaceful though. I smiled. His freckles made his innocence even deeper.

I carefully moved off of his plastron so I wouldn't wake him up. It wasn't easy though. He had his arms wrapped around me and we were tucked tightly with the blankets. Once free of his grip I kissed his forehead and ran to my room to put on the new outfit that April had bought for me. It was a darling little green outfit with a turtle on it that said 'What You Lookin' At?' on it. It had blue leggins with it with little green turtles printed on it. And there was a heart locket that she put our pictures in. A picture of all of us together.

I ran downstairs to find no one down there. I went to the lab and wasn't surprised to see Donnie asleep at his desk. I look at him sadly knowing that this wasn't good for his health. I walk over to him and kiss his forehead. I walked to the kitchen and went to make him coffee knowing he'd want some when he woke up.

I made it just the way he likes it. Black. I took a sip from some that wasn't in his cup and immediately stuck my tounge out in disgust. "Yuck! How does he like this stuff?!" I whisper yell to myself. I place the cup in the microwave to make sure it stayed warm.

I looked at the clock. Eight am. The others would be waking up in about thirty minutes to an hour. I went to the dojo to see daddy looking around it. He didn't look like he was meditating, but I decided to leave him to whatever he was doing.

I walked back to the kitchen with the intention of making breakfast. I knew how because of a class in the orphanage and a few classes from Mikey. I scrambled some eggs and cooked them on the stove and fried some bacon, wondering if Mikey would be mad at me for making breakfast without him.

As soon as breakfast was done Donnie came in from his lab. He looked at the breakfast on the table in shock.

"Angel, did you make that?" He asked in pure shock.

I looked at him as if he was born yesterday. "Uh, yeah." Then I suddenly remembered Donnie's coffee. "Oh," I ran to the microwave and pulled out the coffee cup and gave it to Donnie. He looked shocked yet grateful. "I made you some coffee too."

"Th-Thanks." He said in shock. He took a sip and his eyes widened. Fear entered my system wondering if I had done something wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked in fear.

"Did you do something wrong? This is the best coffee I've ever had." He said as if in a trance.

I sighed in relief. Soon the rest of my brothers came into the kitchen and enjoyed the breakfast. They complimented my cooking a lot. I think Mikey was getting a bit jealous, considering he had been cooking for them since they were six and I had just started and I was getting more recognition than him.

He looked at me with the look of betrayal in his eyes. "Mikey, I-"

"Save it. I've been cooking a lot longer than you have and all I get is criticizime, and you get all compliments."

"Mikey, if I would have kn-" But he walked away before I could even finish my sentence. Guilt flooded my soul quickly. Now my best friend was mad at me. I sighed and walked to my room with guilt, knowing Mikey wouldn't listen to any of my apologies.

I got out my drawing pad and decided to draw a picture for him. I drew him and me together.

"Stupid brothers." I heard Mikey grumble in the hallway. "Stupid Angel." That one struck me hard. "I'm sorry, Mikey." I whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

During training it only got worse. I watched as my brothers performed difficult katas and how Mikey was struggling with it. I wanted to try it so I watched them carefully and performed it flawlessly. This made Mikey even more angry. The fire in his eyes made me cringe. His baby blue eyes reminded me of water, so how could there be fire in water?

Then when Leatherhead came over it only got worse. He lost his temper and I got to his head where I used my phsycic abilities to calm him down. We became fast friends and Mikey had had enough.

"Why are you taking my life?!" He yelled at me. I grew scared had never seeing my happy go lucky brother so mad. "First with the cooking, then in training, and now you're stealing my friends! Why won't you just stay out of my life?!"

I ran to my room. I slammed the door. I sat on my bed and buried my head in my knees and wrapped my arms around my knees. Why did I screw up so much? What was I doing wrong? I knew I never should have made breakfast! I should have just left it to Mikey! Now I've lost my best friend due to my stupidity.

I brought out the picture I drew for Mikey. On the back I wrote, 'I'm sorry' in orange. I ran to Mikey's room and stopped when I heard sobbing. I reached for the doorknob but stopped. He wouldn't want to see me anyways. I slid the paper under the door and ran back to my room locking the door behind me.

I took out a bottle of sleeping pills that I had snatched from Donnie's lab. It's like they didn't realize that I don't just hurt myself with blades.

I open the bottle and tip the pills back into my mouth. In a minute I feel the heavy weight of the sleeping pills on my shoulders. I drop to the floor. THUD! My body starts shaking, but I'm not cold. The overdose finally takes full affect as I feel a terrible pain in my stomach. It hurts so much that I yelp in pain.

I hear the door bust open and a gasp. I can't move my head to see them.

"ANGEL!" The voice screams.

Before blacking out I whisper, "Mikey."

Mikey's POV:

I'm on my bed crying as I hear the pitter patter of feet in the hallway. I hear a hand on my doorknob, but it leaves as soon as it's on it. I hear the sound of paper being pushed under my door. I look over at my door to see a drawing of Angel and me.

I walk over to the picture and pick it up. It was well drawn. I turned the paper over to see the words 'I'm sorry' on it. I sigh maybe I was a little too harsh. THUD! My head quickly snaps up with one thing on my mind. Angel.

I run to her room in time to hear her yelp. I try to open the door to find it locked. I back up and ram into the door, it breaking instantly. I look in horror at the sight in front of me and gasp.

"ANGEL!" I scream.

She doesn't stir, but I hear her whisper, "Mikey."

I quickly gather her in my arms as a bottle of sleeping pills catches my eyes knowing she had consumed them. I ran down the stairs and into Donnie's lab thankful that he was in there already. "Donnie! Help please!" I cry helplessly. He hurries over to Angel and me and stares in shock. He motions for me to put her on the sick bed and I do so. He looks at me questioningly, but he already knew what happened. He just didn't want to believe it.

"She tried again." I said, tears streaming my face. He nodded and set to work.

"What method did she use?" Donnie asked urgently.

I snap my head up to him. "Sleeping pills."

His eyes widen. "I'm going to have to pump her stomach!" He says as he looks for the stomach pump and begins his work on Angel.

I watch in horror. "I'm sorry, Angel. I'm sorry." I whisper as I rock back and forth.

After ten horrifying hours later Donnie stops as Angel begins to vomit up the pills. I run over to her and as soon as she's done vomiting I hug her tightly.

"M...Mikey?" She whispers.

I sob into her light brown hair. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

She pats my shell weakly. "Sh...Mikey. I-I'm alive. Some how." She whispered the last part, but I ignored it...for now.

I'm crying uncontrollably into her light brown hair. I had though that I had actually lost her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my baby sister died because of me.

Oh.

So this is how Leo, Raph, and Don feel all the time. I'll have to apologize for that later.

She tries to calm me down, but all of her attempts fail miserably. It gets so bad that I actually sleep on the sick bed with her at night.

I stroked her hair as she stroked my hand. "It's alright, Mikey. I'm ok. Sh, Mike. It's going to be fine." She tries to console me, but it doesn't work.

She hugs my waist and rubs circles on my shell. It makes me feel better, but I can't get the tears to stop.

"Sh, Michelangelo. I'm fine, ok? Let's try to get some sleep." She says and brings her knees up a bit curling into my side.

"Ok." I whimper, as I grab her hand tightly. I close my eyes and let sleep over take me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I hear an ear piercing scream and think nothing of it. "Raph, is there another cockroach in your room again?" I ask teasingly, considering the scream was very girly.

"It wasn't me she for brains!" Raph growls, then that gets me thinking. Who did cause it? An awful thought comes to mind.

Angel.

I run to her room finding blood everywhere. Too much blood. I find a pale limp Angel on the floor and I gasp in shock.

I am unable to move.

C'mon Mike help her! My head screams.

But no.

I am frozen.

Completely helpless to the situation.

My brothers swarm in and Donnie checks her pulse.

He looks at us sadly. "She's gone." Then his face turns to anger. "And it's all YOUR fault, Michelangelo!  
She might be still alive if you would've called for us! You're so freaking useless!"

"Yeah, Michelangelo! What. The. Shell! You're such a liability! And now because of your screw ups it cost Angel's life!" Raph yelled at me in anger.

"You're no longer our brother anymore! You're all alone!" Leo yelled at me.

They knew being alone was my biggest fear.

"Please, dudes, no! You can't do that! Please, don't leave me alone!" I yell in desperation. They walk away from me and darkness consumes me.

"GUYS!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"NO!" I yell as I jolt awake, causing Angel to wake up. She looks at me with concern, but as soon as she notices the tears in my eyes she knows what's wrong.

She hugs me and rubs my shell in circles. "What was it about?" She asks me.

I explain my nightmare and after about thirty minutes of trying to make me feel better I still don't.

"I don't want to use this too much, I still don't understand it." She mumbles as she places our foreheads together.

"Listen, cause I'm only doing this once. That will never happen. I'm right here, and you are not a liability,  
and you are not useless. Your brothers would never disown you like that, and you'll never be alone. Ever.  
You're too innocent to be left alone! And I love you! We all do. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, April, Casey,  
and me. We all love you. I never want to hear you call yourself such nasty words again! I love you!"

Her mouth hadn't moved. At all. Not even to smile. And she had just talked to me! Through our heads! And this time, I completely understood everything she said. I'll have to tell Master Splinter so he can train her to use this power properly.

Her face lit up a bit. "You really think he can train me to use this ability?" She asked hopeful.

Wait! I never said that aloud!

A smile crept onto her face. "I know you didn't. I can hear your thoughts, but I only use that when I want to."

Wow! She's good.

"I know I am."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Remind me to never think with you around."

She giggled. "Can't make any promises, Mike-a-boy."

I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Are you going to be able to sleep now?" She asked me.

Not without you sleeping on my plastron. She places a hand on my head to send me a message.

Very clever.

I laughed at her. "You can only hear me if I have some sort of physical or picture contact and I talk to you through my head. I can read your mind regardless." She smiled as she crawled onto my plastron.

I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to over take me once again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"She can read our minds, and speak to us if she has some sort of contact." I told Splinter and the others at practice. My brothers looked at Angel not believing it, except for Raph.

"Angel, please prove it." Splinter told her.

Angel's POV:

I nodded and walked over to Donnie. I held my hand out to him and helped him up from his kneeling position.

"Donatello, think of anything. Anything at all." I tell him with a smirk.

He smirks back and closes his eyes.

I set my mind on reading mode and closed my eyes. I could hear Don's voice. '80x112=8,960 she'll never guess.' On the contrary my dear brother, I think to myself. I open my eyes to find his open as well. Fire was a glare in my eyes.

"Seriously, Donatello? That equation's too easy, my dear brother. In exact words he was thinking, 80x112=8,960 she'll never guess." I smirk at him.

He stood there flabbergasted. "She-She knew what I was...thinking." He looked as if he were in a trance.

Leo sat there not entirely believeing the situation, or at least trying to convince himself that he didn't believe.

I smirk at him. "Well, Leonardo, since you still don't quite believe my ability let us have a duel. You will fight me in a no blade fight and every time before you attack me I will shout out what move you are going to use, or more simply," I glare at him evilly, "your entire plan."

He looks at me worriedly. "F-Fight you. But you're six. I don't want to harm you."

I smirk at him. "Oh, trust me, my dear brother. You will not." He reluctantly accepts my challenge as I cheer in my head.

We both bow and pose. We take in a deep cleansing breath and begin attack.

"Round house kick!" I yell as I block his attack. He looks at me in shock, but doesn't let his gaurd down.

He hides from me when my eyes are closed, but I know perfectly well where he is.

Aw, how cute, he's trying to hide from me in the tree.

"Drop in!" I yell as I roll away from him. He lands on his feet as I hide in the shadows from him. He looks around for me as I swiped his feet out from underneath him lift my leg in the air and bring it down on him.

Leo gets up and attempts another move.

"Dropkick!" I yell as I block it.

I hide again in the shadows and run at him doing a successful dropkick on him. He falls to the ground.

"Yamea!" Splinter called.

I help Leo back up to his feet. I hold his hand and tell him through our minds, 'Do you believe me now?'.  
His eyes widened as he slowly nodded.

I knealt along with my brothers in front of my father.

"It is quite obvious now that Angel has phsycic abilities." Father started.

"But phsycic powers are highly improbable." Donnie cut in.

Father's ears twitched. "Yes, but you witnessed it yourself, did you not, my son."

Donnie sighed. "Yes, Master Splinter."

"This power comes with many advatages." I smiled at that. "But also many disadvantages." I frowned.

"What do you mean, daddy?" I asked.  
He smiled at my innocence. "You could learn things that will scar your already scarred mind, leading you to the state of madness. You could learn too much of a plan and the enemies find out. Shall I go on?"

I shook my head.

"This power is at its weakest point. If we train it, it will grow much more and allow you to do a lot more with it." My smile came back at this, but I was a bit more scared of this power I possessed now.

I ran up to father and tugged on his robe gently. "I want to train my power more. Please, daddy, please." I pleaded. This power could come in handy if my brothers were ever captured.

He smiled at me and picked me up. "We will train your power more if you wish, my daughter."

I nodded excitedly. "Thank you, daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said as I hugged him. I felt him tense up, but slowly start to relax. He doesn't get many hugs anymore, not saying that my brothers didn't love him. They love him very much. It's just that...they sort of...grew out of it. Sadly.

The day came and went. I lied down on my bed for bedtime as I heard Mikey's video game console go off.  
I could hear Leo and daddy doing their normal late training sessions. And the never mistakeable Raph punching his punching bag in his room. These are the sounds that got me to sleep the easiest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up to the all too familiar scent of cigarettes and beer. I heard yelling and beer bottles smashing against the walls. I crawled out of the clothes I had gathered up to make a bed and made my way to the railing to watch the fight.

It went on for a good two hours before my brother and parents brought out their bags and walked out the door. I ran downstairs immediately and ran to the window. I grew scared when I saw a Uhaul truck outside as it slowly pulled out of the driveway.

I ran outside. "MOMMY! DADDY!" I cried as the Uhaul truck left me there. All alone. I fell to my knees in tears. I knew my mom and daddy had hated me, but I never thought that they'd abandon me.

I went back inside the house, terrified by the silence. "MOMMY! DADDY!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"DADDY!" I screamed as I sat up abruptly in my bed. I watched as my door flung open revealing my brothers with worried expressions on their faces.

Mikey came over and rubbed my back. "What's wrong, baby girl?" He asked me.

"I-I want...d-daddy." I sobbed. Leo left and ran to find dad. I sobbed and sobbed and when dad appeared at my door I held my arms out to him. He came over and picked me up, gently patting my back. He signaled for my brothers to leave and the door shut.

Dad sat on my bed cradling me in his arms. "Sh. Sh. It's ok, my daughter." I sobbed into his fur as I clung onto him as if if I'd let go he'd disappear, just like my birth parents.

"Would you like to tell me about this nightmare?" He asked me gently.

"Parents...left me...alone...all alone." I sobbed into his fur.

It took about twenty minutes but soon my sobs turned into whimpers.

"You won't leave me, right, daddy?" I asked him as he rocked me back and forth.

He kissed my forehead. "I won't leave you. Never. Never like that. Your parents don't deserve the rewarding title of Mom and Dad."

I was starting to fall asleep so daddy placed me on my bed. Before he could turn to leave I grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't leave me." I pleaded. He smiled at me and lied down next to me.

I curled into his side as he wrapped his arms around me.

Before I fell asleep I heard daddy whisper, "Real family doesn't abandon each other, ecpecially in trying times."

 **Sorry about not updating more frequently! I really want people to get into this story because there are BIG turns coming so please stay tuned! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I stood in the middle of the dojo with my single katana in hand. Donnie came out and was about to do a kickflip.

"Kickflip!" I yelled as I tripped him with my foot. Next Raph came out with Shurikens.

"Shurikens!" I yelled as I flipped and avoided them all. He was going to charge at me with his sais.

"Charge!" I yelled before our blades clashed together. I spun around and did a kickflip knocking him off of his feet.

Next Mikey. I knew what he was planning before he even came out of the shadows. "Roundhouse kick,  
shurikens, ninja bombs, kusarigami!" I yelled as I dodged all of his attacks. I finished it off with a roundhouse kick.

Next Leo. He looked rather reluctant to fight me. 'I don't wanna fight her. She's six.' I smiled.

"Are you afraid that I will beat you, Leonardo?" I asked teasingly.

His face froze. 'She's reading my mind already, isn't she?'

I smirked. "I sure am!" I said as I posed. He sighed in defeat and posed as well. He ran at me first with his whole plan already in my head.

"Backflip, shurikens, roundhouse kick, hiding, charge, drop kick!" I yelled as I foiled his plan and beat him with a drop kick.

"Yamea!" My dad yelled. I helped Leo up and knealt in front of father.

"Very impressive, Angel. You're power is growing stronger. But it still has a while to go before being at its fullest point. We will keep training your power till it reaches its fullest ability."

He dismissed us from training and we all went out to the living room.

"That was amazing, Angel." Mikey says in excitement.

I giggle. "Thanks, Mike. But phsycic abilities aren't the only thing that comes into fighting. I mean, sure it makes it a bit easier, but no matter what I use them for you have to be a good fighter in order to use the power to your advantage. I have to fight you guys nonetheless." I explain.

They all just look at me as if Iam Master Splinter, but something is off about Leo. Time to use my power to see what's up with Leo.

'How'd she beat me? I've been training a lot more harder than she ever has, and she still beat me. But she's just a six year old. Well, make that a smart six year old I'll give her that. But why do I have a feeling of resentment for her now? I don't hate her. Do I? But how did I get beaten by a six year old?'

I sighed. That hurt a bit. I guess that's another downfall to my powers.

"Leonardo, it does not matter how long someone trains. What matters is how fast their brain adapts to the moves." I explain. He looks at me with shock and fear.

"H-How much of that did you hear?" He asked nervously.

I sighed. "All of it." I started walking to my room, but they forced me to stay.

"We're not gonna let you go to your room so you can try to kill yourself again." Raph told me.

I blushed. "H-How did you know?" I asked nervously.

"You're like an open book at this point. It's not that hard to tell if you're gonna do something like that." Raph explained.

I looked at my feet in shame. They weren't going to let me leave at this point. Donnie came over to me,  
picked me up, and spun me around. I giggled as I was overcome with dizziness.

He smiled showing his adorable gap tooth. "There's the giggle we've all wanted to hear for a while." He said. I smiled widely. My brother's knew how to get me to smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I had been training for two months and it was now nearing my birthday being February 12th. My brothers were leaving for their night patrol. They wouldn't allow me to go, even though I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

I sat on the couch watching Space Hero's with Leo before they left. Without warning I hugged him tightly.

"Be careful tonight. I feel like something bad is going to happen." I said as tears made their way into my eyes.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I worried that one day his blue eyes, Raphs green eyes, Donnie's brownish-red eyes, and Mikey's baby blue eyes would close and I'd never see them open again.

"We'll be fine. We've been doing this for a long time." He wiped a tear away from my eye and nodded.

They soon left and fear grew more and more inside of me. The feeling wouldn't leave. In fact the longer they were gone the stronger the feeling felt.

It had been hour past the time they were supposed to be back. I couldn't take it. I went into Leo's room and found the box with their family pictures.

I took out a full family photo and placed my hand on Leo's picture. I immediately closed my eyes, trying to find him. I saw him screaming as he was cuffed to a wall watching as Mikey was being whipped and burned with a blow tourch.

"Leo!" I cry. He looks around then closes his eyes.

"Angel?" He asks inside his mind.

"Leo, where are you? Who has you guys held captive?" I asked urgently.

"The Shredder, but...wait, you aren't planning on saving us, are you?" He asked reluctantly.

"You can bet your shell I am." I said with determination.

"Please, don't, Angel. Get April, get Casey, get Master Splinter, just don't come yourself." He pleaded.

I shook my head. "I'm coming whether it's the last thing I do, which it very well may be." I said as I disconnected our conection.

I knew very well where the Shredder's lair was, I was just doubting whether I could take him on myself.  
I'll either save my brothers, or die trying.

I used my ninja skills to leave the lair undetected by Splinter and ran down the long sewer tunnel. I came to a manhole cover and lifted it up. It was heavy, but with my determination nothing would stand in my way.

I climbed up a fire escpape and ran along the rooves. Feeling the wind upon my face gave me hope of saving my brothers. With each step I took my determination grew stronger.

Soon I was on the roof of Shredder's lair. I could see the "almighty" Shredder sitting in his throne. I squinted my eyes and read his mind.

I think I shall kill the turtles youngest to oldest, starting with the brat Michelangelo and ending with his overconfident older brother Leonardo. That way the leader can suffer the most.

"Not on my watch." I say loud enough for him to hear.

He whips his head around in confusion. "Who's there?" He stood up. "Show yourself!" He bellowed.

"Well, I could, but that's not as fun. I'm here to offer my proposition. You let the turtles go and I won't hurt you." I said staying in the shadows.

"I will not let the turtles go! They have ruined my life! Now they will pay and I will overthrow the Earth!"

I sighed. "Well, that's a darn shame. I guess all that's left to do is to..." I drop down from the roof in front of the Shredder and draw my single katana sword. "...fight."

He laughed at my appearence. "You are a mere six year old going against a well expeirienced ninja! You must be joking with me!"

I growled. "You have my brothers captive! I'll stop at nothing to make sure that they are safe!"

He laughed. "This is too good! Why not! I can practice my beatings on you!"

We had a stare off before charging at each other.

Round house kick, drop in, drop kick, shadows, dropkick, drop in. I dodge all of his attacks and strike him drawing blood.

He growled. "Fiesty are we?"

He hit me a good one and I heard the sound of my ribs cracking. I looked at my stomach to find it bleeding heavily. "You're just about as pathetic as your brothers. I'll give it to you though, you're smarter, and much more of a better fighter. Your brothers are weaklings!" He laughed.

I growled and stood up abruptly. I turned on a part of my power that I had not turned on before. Soon a blue light aluminated around the Shredder as he was thrown onto the wall. Hard. I pinned him there with my arms with a very red face.

" My brothers are anything, but weaklings! Leo has a lot more honor than you ever will! Raph fights a lot better than you ever will! Donnie is a lot more smarter than you ever will be! And Mikey is a lot more campassionate than you ever will be! Now I'm going to say this once, where are my brothers?!" He wouldn't answer so I threw him against the walls and he finally cracked.

He gave me the exact location and I knocked him unconscious. I ran to my brothers as my vision grew blurry. Loss of blood, I knew. I wouldn't have much time and I knew that they were all probably pretty severly injured. I ran faster and faster until the room came into view.

A mutant dog and fish stood in front of the door, but I just picked them up with my powers and threw them to the side watching as the got knocked unconscious.

I opened the door and saw each of my brothers cuffed to the wall. Mikey had various whip and burn marks. I could tell that Donnie had a concussion. Raph had multiple bruises and burns all over his body.  
Leo had several whip marks. And they all had been scarred mentally.

"Guys!" I call out in what sounds like a whisper. They look over at me in shock. Either from the fact that I was alive, or the fact of how bad I looked and sounded.

"Angel, get the shell outta here! We can get out on our own!" Raph told me urgently. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you can." I whisper sarcastically. I hear the Shredder yelling and immediately knew that he had woken up. He'd be here in any minute. I immediately griped Leo's cuffs and pulled as hard as I could. It wouldn't budge.

"Angel, get out of here before Shredder gets here! We'll be fine!" Leo told me sternly. I knew I'd hear it later for disobeying, but I had to get them out of there.

"I'm not leaving you guys!" I yell, taking up a majority of my energy. I bang on the wall in frustration as an idea came to mind. It was risky, but it would work.

"Do you guys trust me?" I asked.

Mikey looked skeptical. "Angel..."

"Do you trust me?!" I ask urgently.

They nod. I smile and close my eyes. I focus all of my energy on their cuffs to break them free. Soon I hear the satisfying sound of metal breaking. Once they are all broke I can barely stand. And just as fast as I had gotten there I felt a sharp sensation down my middle.

Shock plasters its way on my face as I fall to the floor.

"No!" I hear my brothers yell. I hear my brothers go in attack, but it's fuzzy. I can't read anyone's mind. I can't open my eyes. I can't move.

Soon I feel strong yet gentle arms wrap around me. "Angel?" A soft voice asks.

I recognize that voice from somewhere I just can't think of it let alone say anything.

I remember fragments of sentences. "Get her...lair!"

"Surgery...she...come."

"What's Splinter..."

Darkness.

 **Yay! My biggest cliff hanger ever in this story! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Anyways did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Pain. That is the first sense I feel. My eyelids are heavy. Like anvils. I try opening my eyes, but to no avail.  
I feel a huge hand holding my hand. A huge three fingered hand.

"Angel?" The voice asks.

I open my eyes partially to find my vision fuzzy. I see a green turtle outline with purple lining their eyes.

"H-Hurts." I make out. He smiles sadly and wipes away a few tears.

"That's ok, Princess. Go back to sleep. I know you want to."

And as he said I allow sleep to take over once again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Her vitals are failing!" I hear a rushed voice yell.

"She's been out for three months with only one sign of life! We can't lose her now!" A voice yelled.

"Mikey, I'm trying everything I can!" I can hear the sound of macheinery whirring. I can't feel anything. No pain, happiness, joy, sadness, anger anything.

"Please, D! We can't lose her! She saved us!"

"Mikey, come on! Let's get you out of here." I hear a different voice say.

"Get off of me, Leo!"

"Mike, this isn't good for you." A different voice says.

"Shut up, Raph! I don't care what you-" Silence. I hear a needle coming out of flesh.

"It had to be done." I heard the first voice say sadly.

I hear footsteps approaching me. I can sense a hand on my shoulder, but I can't feel its touch.

"Her spirit is still fighting. Perhaps, she can be saved." I hear a new voice say.

"I'll stop at nothing to make sure she lives, Sensei."

"Don't promise something you can't guarentee, Donatello."

"I know, Master Splinter, but I'll make sure she lives." The voice sounded as if it was running.

After an hour of hearing his endless running he finally stopped.

"Her vitals are returning back to normal, but at this rate she won't make it through the week."

Are they talking about me? That must have been some fight with the Shredder. I can't remember much after getting my brothers free.

I heard a sigh. "My poor daughter. Why didn't you just tell me that your brothers were in trouble?"

"She's a fighter, Sensei. She took on Shredder alone and could of made easy work of him. She's a fighter,  
but she's not a killer. She wouldn't have killed him unless he tried to kill us with her there."

I heard another sigh. "I know. I just wish she would have told me before facing the Shredder on her own.  
That was a foolish act I never thought I'd see a girl of her age take."

"We're the only family she has that actually treats her like family. Of course she'd do that. It makes perfect sense as to why she'd do it."

"You are right, Donatello."

Silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I feel a giant three fingered hand hold my hand. I want to tell them so badly that I am ok, but the words never get past my lips.

"Hey, Cherry blossom. We miss you so much. We've been talking to you a lot too. I don't know how much of those you heard or heard at all. You've been out for five months. Your birthday has already past. Master Splinter said we'd celebrate your birthday once you're well enough. The lair has been so quiet without your laughter and beautiful voice. Mikey is so sad, so if you have any reason to wake up, he is it.

"He's so quiet now. He even slept with you a few months, but after you started getting worse Donnie made him stop his little habit. After that he got more nightmares. He still has them. He wakes up in the middle of the night calling for you. We want to let him come sleep with you, but you're getting worse by the minute. Please wake up soon, Cherry blossom. We miss you and love you." I felt a pair of lips press against my forehead.

His hand slipped out of my hand and I heard a door open and close. Another hand slipped into my hand.

"Hey, kiddo. We're still countin' the minutes that you're not with us. That was a very brave and stupid thing you did when we were captured. We are very greatful for your sacrafice, but you should have just told Master Splinter instead of coming on your own. We don't want to lose something as precious as you.

"Donnie had to give Mikey a sedative once because your vitals were failing and he was going crazy. Don kind of predicted that that would happen. You are very precious to Mikey. You're precious to all of us, but Mikey is very close to you. He's glad that he has finally found a human who understands him. He's also happy about the fact that he gets to play big brother for once.

"Don't tell anyone, but in my opinion being a big brother is the best job in the world. I love all of my brothers equally including you. My biggest bond is with Leo. The only reason we fight is cause we both care too much about each other. You know? No, I suppose not. The only fights you have heard were either out of anger, jealousy, or from your jerk parents.

"But we miss you and want to see your pretty smile again. You have to get better. You beat the odds of survival we just need you to come back to us." I felt another pair of lips on my forehead. "We love you kiddo. Get better soon, kay?"

The door opened and shut once again. A new hand, a bit more rougher, held my hand.

"Hey, princess. You just don't stop fighting do you? I guess it's good that you don't. You have no idea how hard this has been on Mikey. I suppose you've already been told though, huh? Poor guy. It takes all three of us to get him away from you when I have to give you a feeding tube and check your vitals. All he wants is to be next to you. Now that's what I call a good big brother. I always knew he'd be a good big brother, he just never got the opportunity to prove it, and now he does. He doesn't want to lose this chance.

"If he could he'd spend every day in here with you, but I make sure he gets out for at least eight hours which he claims is too long. Even if we offer video games that trick ended four months ago. He started out ok with video games, and now he never plays them. He wants to be with you. Wake up soon, princess.  
We all miss you. We all love you. We cry ourselfs to sleep and we often sleep in the living room in case anything happens.

"I've caught Mikey sneaking down here into your room and falling asleep in the chair, but I've never had the heart to make him leave. He wants you to wake up so bad. Shell, we all do. We're counting the minutes, princess. Just wake up please. We love you so much."

Another pair of lips pressed agianst my forehead and the door opened and closed.

I felt a smoother three fingered hand take my hand.

"Hey, baby. Please wake up soon. I miss your smile, and your laugh. I miss your voice, and your jokes. I need you, baby girl. And when you wake up and you're well enough we're gonna have a party to celebrate your birthday since you were sick and missed your birthday. I've been thinking about you a lot. I also have nightmares about that night.

"Why'd you do it, baby girl. You knew how dangerous the Shredder was. You probably did it for the same reason we'd do it though. Once Shredder had left after slashing you I held you in my arms and watched as you bled and your breathing grew shallow. A few times I thought you weren't going to make it, but here you are now two months longer than Donnie had predicted and still kicking. You're way stronger than all of us combined. Well, not Master Splinter. No one is stronger than him. But you sure could have taken out the Shredder, so why didn't you?

He sighed. "Here I am talkin' to you like you're going to answer me. There's no point to this. Just wake up soon, baby please." I felt another pair of lips on my forehead. "I love you, baby girl."

I fought against the darkness. I wanted to tell him that I was ok. But I couldn't. My eyes wouldn't open,  
my arms wouldn't move, my legs woudn't move, nothing would move.

"Re-Remember when I would sing to you after you had a nightmare? Remember when you made us read you disney books and act them out. You'd always want us to dance with you. You'd make Donnie be a mad scientist and he'd always laugh like a maniac and tickle your stomach.

"Leo would be the hero like he wants to be in real life. Raph would be the villan and I'd be the crazy character. You'd find a dress somewhere and pretend you were the princess. We miss those times. Please come back..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mikey's POV:

It had now been six months. She wasn't getting any better, just worse. Donnie even at times had to give Angel a ventilator. It was scary, but she was having a hard time breathing on her own. She looked so small and frail on that bed. We finally took her out of her teal shirt and blue jeans into her favourite baby blue nightgown.

She always claimed that it was smooth and soft.

"DONNIE! COME QUICK!" Raph yelled. I ran to the lab with all of my strength hoping for good news.  
But our hopes aren't always answered. As soon as I ran in I noticed her body shaking uncontrollably.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I screamed out of fear. Donnie ran in and gasped.

"MIKEY, HOLD HER TIGHT SO SHE DOESN'T HURT HERSELF! SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!" Don yelled as I ran over and held Angel tightly as tears ran down my eyes.

"Just wake up, Angel. Please. You're scaring me." I whispered. The tears seemed endless. Soon the convulsing ended. I hoped that her eyes would open, but they didn't. My tears grew stronger as I held her tighter.

Soon I heard a sound I never wanted to hear. A flatline.

"DONNIE!" I scream. He rushes over and does chest compressions and mouth to mouth. I cry harder when I notice that it's not working.

Soon she coughs and sits up abruptly. "MIKEY!" She screamed in fear and tears fell from her eyes. I went over and held her tight.

"I'm here, baby. Everything's going to be fine."

She sobbed into my plastron. "It was so...dark, and s-scary."

"It's ok. You're safe. You're sick, but you're safe. Dr. Don will fix you up and everything will be fine." I cooed.

She sobbed harder, making her lose her energy. "It-It was dark...a-and silent. L-Like when my my parents l-left me."

I gripped her tighter. "You're safe. You're here with us now." My brothers soon came in and joined the hug. We were all excited because we finally thought that everything was going to be back to normal.

We had no idea how wrong we were.

It had only been ten minutes since she had woken up and I made her soup. I spoon fed her a quarter of the bowl and she threw it up. I tried to feed her several times, but every time she ate she'd throw it back up. This wasn't a good sign.

I helped her back to sleep and went to talk to Don. "Donnie."

He looked up from a few papers. "Yeah, Mikey?"

"I don't know what's up with Angel. Everytime I feed her something she throws it up. She's trying to eat it but her stomach won't let her." I explained.

Concern plastered onto his face. "Let me try." I led Donnie to the lab and sat by Angel in a chair on the opposite side of Don. Don picked up the spoon and fed her three bites. Soon after she threw it back up.

"I-I'm sorry, Donnie. I-I can't help it. I-I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she reached out for Donnie to pick her up. Donnie picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault." He cooed as he bounced her up and down gently,  
similar to a baby.

He frowned and felt her forehead. He took it away and kept his cool around Angel. "Uh oh. It looks like my little princess has a fever." Donnie went to lie her back down on the bed, but she clinged to him tighter.

"I w-want you to...to hold me." She said through ragged breaths. He motioned me to let them be alone so I stood up and left.

Donnie's POV:

I held my feverish little sister in my arms as her tears soaked my plastron. I sat in a rocking chair in my lab with her craddled in my lap.

"Dry your tears my little one because now the day is done. And you shall sleep under the silvery moon,  
and you will awake soon. Close your eyes don't say goodbye, because the day is done." I sang. She soon fell asleep and I placed her on the sick bed.

I took her temperature to find it a whopping 103.2. I knew that that was too high for anyone. I put her on an IV drip and placed a cold wet cloth on her forehead. She whimpered a little at the cold of the rag and I laid back a little, but soon pressed the cloth back on her forehead.

She looked so pail among the white bed sheets that I felt extremely sorry. Not that I wasn't sorry before, it's just seeing someone so frail and helpless does something to you. I kissed her forehead and went to get a needle to take some blood from her.

"Just a little pinch." I told her sleeping form as I placed the needle in her arm. She whimpered a little, but didn't wake up.

I took her blood over to a tester where I placed some of the blood on the tester. I looked at the test results to find that when she was dying her digestive system had completely shut down, so it would take some time before it started functioning properly.

I went back over to her and took her temperature again. I was upset when it hadn't changed, but at least it hadn't gotten worse. I heard her whimper and ran over to her.

She began to toss and turn while whimpering before jolting awake and yelling, "LEO!"

She sobbed hard as I held her close to my plastron as she sobbed uncontrollably and the rag fell from her forehead.

The entire lair was soon in the lab asking what was wrong. I explained that Angel's always welcomed nightmares had come back. I told them that this time she wanted to cling to Leo. So we all left Leo and Angel alone.

 **Chapter 8 is up! Woohoo! Hope you guys enjoy this story! Also, if you haven't already, please vote on my poll determining what story I should write next after Mikey's Fight. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Leo's POV:

I walked over to Angel and sat on the sick bed before she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. Fever dream, I think, Mikey gets them all the time.

"Angel, Cherry blossom, what's wrong?"

She sniffed. "You-You...Sh-Shredder...d-d-dead." She sobbed. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was trying to say. She had a nightmare from her first, yet very successful, encounter with the Shredder, and she was wondering what would have happened if she hadn't been quick enough.

"Cherry, you did just fine when you fought him. We're all still alive, thanks to you. My main concern is you at the moment. We all just want you to get better. Once you do we're going to have a party for you for your birthday. There's going to be cake and ice cream, and we'll get you presents somehow." She placed a hand on my hand.

"You-You don't have to...worry a-about me...l-like that. D-Don't w-worry about...p-presensts and...c-cake.  
You...h-have enough problems as it is." She whispered. I could tell breathing was becoming a struggle for her and that I'd have to call Don soon.

"Cherry blossom, we're doing this. After all you've done for us. It was your birthday. You're seven now."

"So? I've," She coughed, "been seven for," and again, "six months. What," and again, "difference does it make?"

I started singing the lullaby that Don had sang to her earlier that she had grown to. Soon she was drifting back to sleep. I smiled at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead.

I walked out of the lab and back towards Donnie and the others.

"How is she?" Don asked me.

I smiled sadly at him. "I think you're going to have to put the ventilator back on her. Her breathing is irregular." I told him.

He sighed sadly. No one liked it when Angel was on the ventilator. She looked so weak and helpless. But if it's what we had to do to keep her alive, we'd do it a million times over.

Donnie's POV:

I walked back to my lab where my feverish baby sister lied. I placed the cold rag back on her forehead and grabbed out the ventilator. As soon as I placed the mask on her mouth breathing became more difficult for her.

I sat by her and held her hand. "Deep breaths. In, out." I instructed gently. Soon her breathing became more easier as he breaths became steady patterns. I sighed sadly.

She was only seven and didn't deserve this. I stroked her light brown hair with my free hand. Her head was hot from fever. If this kept up she wouldn't make it through the next few months.

The test that I had had earler started blinking. I ran back to the test to see what was wrong. I was appauld to find that Angel had contracted a life threatening illness. I was aware that this illness, without proper treatment, would infact kill her.

I ran into the den to tell my brothers and Master Splinter. I didn't know how well they'd take the news or the idea I had.

"Guys." I say hesitantly.

They look at me with worry plastered their faces.

"Is Angel ok?" Raph asked, not caring about his reputation.

I sigh sadly and smile sadly. "Not exactly. Angel has caught a deadly illness. Without proper treatment she'll die." They gasped. I knew what the next question would be so I answered before they could ask.

"And I don't have the right equipment for her."

They gasped yet again as tears sprang into all of their eyes.

"So what do we do?" Mikey asked me.

I gulped. "W-Well there's two options. One, we let her ride out the illness and I do what I can and we hope she survives. Or two, we have April take Angel to the hospital so that she can get the medicine she needs. With the medicine there is a forty perent chance she'll live. Without the medicine she has a three percent chance she'll live."

Fear plastered Mikey's face. "If-If we take her up to the surface someone might notice who she is and take her away from us."

Leo looked at Mikey with hard eyes. "If we don't send her there with April there's a higher chance that she'll die."

Mikey looked at his feet in shame.

"I'll call April and ask her to come pick Angel up." I walked back to my clean room where my wall was cluttered with science and math puns.

I took my T-phone out of my belt and called April.

"Hello?"

"Hey, April. Can you, um, take Angel to the hospital."

There was a pause on the phone. "Yes, of course. What's wrong?"

"She's contracted a deadly illness. Without proper treatment she won't have a very high chance of survival. When you take her put me on the phone so I can listen to the doctor."

"Sure thing, Don. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, April."

"Anytime."

I hung up and went into my lab so I could get Angel ready. I left her in her favourite pajamas and gently brushed her hair. I gave her a bath so it wouldn't be evident that she had been in the sewer. In about five minutes April showed up.

She came into the lab and stroked Angel's hair. "Poor baby." She cooed.

I picked her up and we walked to the Shell Razor where Casey was waiting patiently. We entered the vehicle and April drove. I sat in the back craddling Angel in my arms. When April took a turn, to my horror, Angel started to convulse uncontrollably.

I held her tightly. "April, drive faster! Angel's having a seizure!" I yelled.

She nodded. "Got it, Donnie!"

I kissed my precious sisters forehead once the seizure past. "Hold on, princess, we're almost there."

"How's she holding up, Don?" Casey asked me.

"Her seizure past, so better I guess. We need to get there fast though." I said urgently. He nodded.

In six minutes we got to the hospital and Casey carried Angel inside with April close by.

Casey's POV:

I carried Angel into the hospital, alarmed by how warm she was. We went into the hospital and checked her in. After sitting in the waiting room for five minutes Angel began to wake up.

"W-Where's...Donnie?" She asked in a whine. I smiled sadly down at her. She reminded me a lot of my sister. Now that I thought about it my sister and Angel would be good friends.

"Donnie's out in the car, Angel. Just go to sleep." I said gently. April looked at me in surprise by how soft my voice had been.

Tears escaped her eyes. "I-I want...D-D-Donnie." She sobbed. My heart had broke. She was so sick and all she wanted was her big brother.

"Here, want me to call him?" I asked and she nodded.

I took my phone out of my pocket and clicked on Donnie's number.

"Is something wrong, Jones?" Donnie asked with worry.

I shook my head in amusment at how much Donnie was being a mother hen. "Someone woke up and wants her big genius brother. Here she is." I said as I pressed speaker.

"Princess."

Her eyes opened slightly. "Donnie." She whispered.

"Listen, princess, you're in the hospital because you're too sick for me to fix you. The doctors will help you and fix you. Then you can come home and we'll have your party when you're healthy enough. Sound fun?" Donnie said.

"Mmhm." Angel said weakly.

"Good. I know you feel yucky, but just hold on and you'll be fine. Got it? Soon you'll be home and you'll be playing video games and playing with Blade. You just have to see the doctor and then you can come home." Donnie told her.

"Ok." She whispered.

"Bye, princess. Love you."

"Love you, Donnie."

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. Finally, after what seemed to be forever we were called back into a room. We walked back to the room, me with Angel in my arms. She slept with her head leaning on my shoulder.

We were lead into room 206 where I lied Angel on the patient bed. She began to whimper, so I put the blanket Donnie gave me over her. Her whimpers slowly died down.

The doctors took some of her blood and went to test it. When he came back with the test results I called Donnie and put him on speaker. The docotor said it was crucial that we gave her the liquid medicine or she wouldn't make it through the next several months.

We nodded and took Angel back out to the Shell Razor. Donnie took Angel in his arms and gave her the medicine. Unfortunately, it only stayed down for thirty seconds before it was tossed back up.

 **Chapter 9 baby! Woohoo! Party till your pants fall off! LOL XD Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

When the medicine was tossed back up I felt panic, but I acted calm.

"Let's just get her back to the lair. Maybe once her digestive system starts getting stronger she'll be able to keep it down."

But boy was I wrong. A month had gone by and her digestive system was just fine, yet she still continued tossing everything she ate. Including the medicine. I started giving her the medicine through needles, but it wasn't affective.

Sometimes we got lucky and she'd keep a quarter of soup down. She started sleeping more from the lack of food to help support energy. She also started having seizures daily, but randomly. That's what scared us. We never knew when she'd have a seizure.

She could have it when she was sleeping, when we had training, when we were trying to feed her. At any time of day. We went through what to do if she had it and Master Splinter or I weren't one who paid the most attention to that was Mikey. And I was glad.

We all knew she probably wasn't going to last long in her condition so we picked a date to celebrate her birthday. April would bring the cake, Casey would bring pizza, Leo and Raph would decorate the lair, and Mikey and I would take care of Angel that day while the others set up the party.

It was getting harder for her to do things on her own, like walk and breathe. I had to put her on a full time breathing mask and if she wanted to go around the lair she'd have to use a wheelchair.

It was a week before the party date and Angel was getting weaker by the minute.

"D-Donnie...I-I wanna go into the d-den, please." I smiled at her sadly.

"Do you think you have enough energy?" I asked gently.

She nodded with a genuine smile. I helped her sit up and walk to her wheelchair. I kept the breathing mask on her and I wheeled her and the machine out to the den where April, Casey, and the others were sitting and talking.

When April noticed Angel she smiled at Angel. "Hey, Angel."

The others looked in our direction and smiled when their eyes landed on Angel.

"Hi, guys." She giggled weakly as she lifted her hand up to wave.

"How ya feelin', baby girl?" Mikey asked with a sad smile.

Her smile, though, stayed genuine. "I feel good."

He smiled a bit brighter after hearing that.

Casey smiled. "These guys treatin' ya right?" He joked.

She giggled and nodded. Casey grabbed my shoulder gently and lead me back to the lair.

"Do you think it would be good to take her back to the house out in the country? That way she can do more there than here?" He offered.

I looked at him thoughtfully. "You may be on to something, Jones. She hasn't been up topside much with us. I'll talk to Master Splinter about it. I don't think he'll mind." Casey smiled.

"If we do go, do you think I'll be able to put her on my bike for a ride." He asked sheepishly, as if thinking I was going to say no.

I look at him in thought. "It depends how much energy she has that day. Honestly, I'd love for you to take her for a ride on your bike, but it depends if she has enough energy that day." I say stepping away to find Splinter. I find him in the dojo looking at the photo of Tang-Shen and Miwa.

"Master Splinter?" I ask gently.

I see his ears perk up a bit. "Yes, Donatello?"

"Casey had a great idea. He asked if we could take Angel down to the house in the country. It would be better for Angel since it's more sanitary and she'd have a lot more space. Can we please go there?" I ask.

He looks at me with soft eyes. I could tell he had been thinking about how much Angel reminded him of Miwa. He'd do anything to have his precious daughter back, but according to Angel she was alive and hated his guts.

"If it would be better for Angel we may go." I smile and nod.

"Thank you, sensei." He smiles as I begin to live.

I can faintly hear him say, "Teenagers."

I quickly pack the equipment she needs into the Shell Razor. I tell my brothers what we're doing and they pack whatever they need. Soon we all pile into the Shell Razor, Casey's parents awhere he'll be gone for a while, and are heading to the house in the country.

Angel asks where we are going, but we all agree to keep it a surprise. She sat on Mikey's lap as he taught her how to play chopsticks. She smiles and giggles with the breathing mask still on her precious little face.

I smiled seeing her having fun with a simple hand game. Mikey was a great big brother. He knew how to keep his little sister occupied so she wouldn't think about the terrible disease she had.

The ride took about two hours and by the time we had gotten there it was nine. I unloaded the equipment that Angel would need and Mikey carried Angel inside. She was good during the ride there.  
No seizures, no weakness, no pain.

We set April and Angel up in the same room incase something went wrong with Angel. I placed a heart monitor by her bed and her oxygen tank would go with her where she went.

We all stayed up and watched the movie of Angel's choice, not caring if it was girly or not. In the end she had chose Despicable Me which we all enjoyed.

I could hear Mikey trying to put Angel asleep, but she protested, claiming she wasn't tired.

"But, Mikey, I'm not tired." She said as a yawn racked through her body.

Mikey rolled his eyes in amusement. "Sure you aren't."

He craddled Angel in his arms and began to sing softly.

"Dry your tears my little one because now the day is done. And you shall sleep under the silvery moon,  
and you will awake soon. Close your eyes don't say goodbye, because the day is done." His voice sounded beautiful and Angel apparently thought so too because she had drifted to sleep.

I smiled as I saw Mikey gently place Angel in bed. It reminded me of how I'd put Mikey back to sleep after he had a nightmare when we were kids.

Once he came out he jumped upon seeing me.

I laughed quietly. "You're a good big brother, Mikey."

He sighed sadly. "I just wish these moments could last forever. I wish we had many years than a few months or weeks."

I smiled sadly at him. "Well, we don't have that long, so we just have to make the most of it." I told him.

He nodded at me and sniffed. "Why her? She's so young. She's such a happy little girl. She hasn't even begun her life yet. Shell, if she hadn't of met us she wouldn't know what love feels like." Mikey told me,  
tears welling up in his eyes.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my little brother. He cried into my plastron as I rubbed his shell.

"Sh, Mikey. It's ok. Everything will be fine." I cooed.

After five minutes his cries became slight sobs. "C-Can I sleep with Angel tonight? I'll bring her to my room so we don't bother April." Mikey pleaded. I was about to say no because we'd have to move all of the equipment to Mikey's room, when...

"Don't bother. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." April offered, hearing our entire conversation.

"A-Are you sure?" Mikey asked unsurely. "I wouldn't want to kick you out of your room."

She shook her head. "Nonsense, I like the couch anyways." She took a pillow and a blanket and left the room.

I sigh. Girls are complicated. "Well, if that's the case, then I guess so. If something bad happens during the night come get me." I said as I left Mikey and Angel.

Mikey's POV:

I looked at my sleeping baby sister and sighed. I wish that she didn't have so little time or energy. I reentered the room and lied down next to Angel. I stroked her hair gently. She didn't deserve this. I began to cry silently again. A few tears hit her face.

"M-Mikey?" I heard her small voice say.

"Is something wrong, baby?" I asked, fear gripping my form.

"I'm scared." I froze. Did she know she was dying? I hoped not. We all had decided to not tell her in hope that she wouldn't find out.

"What about, baby?"

"I know I'm dying." She says, her voice small. "I've tried killing myself...time and (cough) time again. I don't know (cough) why I'm scared now."

I bury my face in her hair. "It might be because you're not in control this time. When you were healthy enough you decided if you wanted to die or not. Now it's not in your control."

"I'm scared." She grips my waist.

I grab her hand. "Don't be, baby. You're not going anywhere as long as I'm here." I promise. A promise I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep.

"Really?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Really." I say, but I was saying it to me more than her.

 **I'm just so mean aren't I? Lol! XD Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up finding Angel curled up on my plastron. I smiled softly and stroked her light brown hair. I listened to the steady beat of her heart monitor. Her skin was very pale and I longed to see her baby blue eyes; the same as mine. I loved her innocence and hoped that it would never leave. But, that's not always the case. I just wanted to hug her tight in my arms forever and never let go. I listened to the steady beat of her breathing. It was as calming as the sound of the beautiful blue ocean waves crashing against the beautiful white sandy beach.

I looked at the small digital clock on the end table and looked at the time. 7:56am. Knowing my brothers,  
they'd never get up unless they had to. Well minus Leo and Donnie at times. At times Donnie would STILL be up from the night before in his lab.

Leo might be up training. He pushes himself too hard, in my opinion. But he's not up this morning. No one is. Besides me. I doubt I'd be able to get back to sleep so here I am stuck in my thoughts. My baby sister's party was in six days.

I was both excited and upset for the day to come. Excited, because we'd finally get to celebrate her first birthday since I had found her. I hated it because we had less time with her.

Slowly she began to stir and her eyes slowly opened. "Hi...Mikey." She breathed out slowly.

I smile at her. "Hi, Angel. How are you feeling?"

She yawns. "Sleepy."

I laugh sadly. She could be tired because it's now 7:59am, or because her strength is abating.

"Go back to sleep then, baby." She nods weakly and goes back under in less than ten seconds. I chuckle at her. She's the most precious thing ever.

She's been asleep for twenty minutes when she starts coughing. Hard. She looks unable to breathe despite the breathing mask on her face. I rub her back in circles whispering reassuring nothings into her ear.

"Can you breathe?" I ask her after the coughing didn't stop. She shook her head as she continued to cough.

I gently placed her off of my plastron and onto the bed. I felt her forehead. She was hot. Looks like Don has a case at 8:19am.

"I'm gonna go get Don. I'll be right back." She nods through her coughs as I take off down the hallway down to Donnie's room. I see him sleeping peacefully on his bed and start to feel bad about waking him up. But this is an emergency.

I shake him hard and it doesn't take long before the light sleeper wakes up. He starts to ask what's wrong, but I beat him to it.

"Angel's coughing real hard and she said she can't breathe!" He looked at me in fear and ran to my seven year old sister's room. I'm a few feet behind my purple clad brother as he ran into her room. I look at him as he rubs her back.

"Water." He says and I nod. I run to the kitchen and grab a glass. I run to the faucet and place the glass under it. I turn off the faucet and run back to Angel's room. I hand the glass to Donnie who tries to give it to Angel. She just shakes her head as she continues to cough.

"C'mon, Angel, you have to try. It will help your cough." He persuades but to no avail. She just can't stop coughing long enough to drink.

I sit on the other side of Angel and rub her back. "C'mon, baby. Please try to drink. For me." I whisper in her ear.

She gets a little bit of strength and shakily takes the glass from Donnie and puts it to her lips. She tips it back a bit. A little of the water trickled down her throat and the coughing slowly stopped. Once she stopped coughing she clung onto Donnie as tears streaked her precious face.

"I don't...*sniff* like being sick, Donnie." She sobbed. I could tell that that had broken Donnie's heart. He looked at her sympathetically.

"I know, princess. It's almost over." I knew exactly what he meant when he said that it's almost over. He didn't mean she was close to getting better. Even if she survived (which was not a high chance) it would take a while before she fully recovered. What he meant is that...soon...she would die and not feel the agonizing pain she was feeling at the moment.

"Really?" She asked hopefully, oblivious as to what Donnie actually meant. Or was she?

"Really, princess. Soon the sickness will be over and you'll feel better." Though we'll feel worse.

She smiled. "I want to feel better."

I smiled sadly at her and tickled her sides. "We all want you to feel better." She giggles madly.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" She cries. I take pity on her and stop tickling her.

"Alright. You should probably go back to sleep, Angel. It's still pretty early for you." Donnie said.

She looked upset. "But at the orphanage we always woke up at 7:30am, and it's now 8:27am."

He smiled at her sadly. He knealt by her on the floor and lied her down on the bed.

"Well, you were healthy then. You're sick now, and when you're sick your body needs rest to get better."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes and was soon asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I wheeled Angel's wheelchair outside excitedly. Donnie had concluded that Angel was strong enough for the day to go for a ride on Casey's motor bike with him. I picked her up out of her wheelchair and walked her over to Casey who was waiting for her patiently on his bike.

I handed her to Casey who had an arm wrapped tightly around her. He started up the motor bike after letting Angel use his helmet. He took off with my baby sister and did rounds around the farm house. I could hear loud, clear giggles the entire time. The sound warmed my heart and my brothers'. I think Splinter's did too.

Her light brown hair whipped around in the wind as the warm August sun hit her face. I smiled a genuine smile. Right at that moment everything was fine. She was just a normal girl.

"Why does it have to be her?" I hear Leo mumble under his breath. I throw an arm around my big bro.

"We all ask ourselves the same question." I assure him. He sighs.

"She's too young and innocent. She doesn't deserve this. Her body rejected the medicine. She never had a chance." Leo muttered. Raph threw his arm on the other side of Leo.

"We know, Leo. Life's not fair. If it were Angel would have loving birth parents and we wouldn't be mutated, ninja, teenage, turtles." Raph followed up.

Leo sighed. "I guess you guys are right."

I smiled. "You bet your shell we are. She'll be fine."

He looks at me. "And if she's not?"

I look back at Angel giggling madly on the motor bike. I smile. "Then at least she left this world with a family that loved her dearly."

Leo looked at Angel giggling and let out a small smile. "I guess you're right."

I look at him. "I always am, you guys just never listen." But I'm not sure he heard me.

Angel rode the bike for thirty minutes before she had to get off. She was sad to get off but had fun overrall. I carried her to her wheelchair and sat her in it.

"Is there anywhere you wanna go?" I ask her. She looks around the farm house and stares intently at the hill to the side.

"Can I sit on the top of the hill?" She asked sweetly. I nodded and wheeled her up to the top of the hill. I took her out of the chair with wheels and sat her on the sweet, soft, green grass. She closed her eyes as the bright, soft, warm sun hit her face.

We sat there for thirty minutes. I wasn't completely sure why, either. She just sat there with her eyes closed and the sun shining on her face. She didn't talk at all until thirty minutes had passed. She then asked if we could go back down with the rest of the family, which I complied.

The others were outside laughing and running. It wasn't often we could come outside during the day. Angel looked at the soft grass.

"I want to run, too." She said sadly. I looked at her sadly.

"I don't know that you can, baby." She sighed.

An idea came to mind as a smile crept onto my face. I picked her up out of her wheelchair and placed her feet in the grass. She giggled as she curled her toes. I placed her entire foot in the grass as I helped her along the yard.

I let go a few times, but she almost falls. I slowly walk with her up to my patiently waiting brothers. Once she reaches them they all clap and cheer for her.

"I wanna walk on my own." She insists. I look at Don. He kneels down to Angel's height.

"Princess, that takes up a lot of your energy. Are you sure?"

She nods. "I wanna walk into your arms." She giggled.

Donnie smiled up at me. "Alright let's try." He backs up a distance, about four yards. He nods to me and I slowly let go of Angel. She's a little wobbly and almost falls four times. She takes it slowly looking at her legs in focus then at Donnie as if he's been the biggest invention of her life.

She picks up a leg every thirty seconds. It takes a minute for her to get two steps in. We wait. We watch.  
We are patient. We have all day. She had gotten frustrated at one time and almost had given up until I said a certain pair of words.

"C'mon, baby girl. You can do it. One foot in front of the other." I saw a glint of inspiration in her eyes as she tried harder. It took her a good thirty minutes before she finally reached Donnie.

When she reached Donnie all of our expression were priceless. Donnie and I shared the look of excitement. Leo had a look of shock. Raph was smiling so wide I thought his face was going to split. Casey also had a look of shock. April knew that she'd do it so her face was just a wide grin.

But Splinter? Oh Splinter. He had a look of pride. He looked so proud of Angel at that minute. Even when the odds were against her she beat them.

Donnie smiled at her and picked her up and swung her around. He then brought her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I knew you could do it, Princess."

 **Alright, who was touched by this? I was while writing it, so hopefully you all were too! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Angel's POV:

It was eleven twenty-six and we were getting ready for bed. Mikey had already put me in my nightgown.  
He was getting ready to tuck me in when Leo came in.

"Hey, Mike I'm gonna do something with Angel for a bit, k?" I snapped my attention to Leo. I had definitely spent less time with him, so it would be a real treat to do something with him.

"I dunno, Leo." Mikey said putting a hand behind his neck.

I look at Mikey with my puppy eyes. "Please, let me go with my oldest brother Leo." I say in an adorable voice.

Mikey sighs. "Fine, but be back in by a reasonable time. I don't know how I'd explain this to Don if ya didn't."

Leo nods and places me in my wheelchair. I am very surprised to find that we went outside.

"Where are we going, Captain Leo?" I asked, attempting a new nickname.

"You'll see when we get there, Blossom." I sat back in my chair feeling the cool night breeze on my skin.  
In a good five minutes we are at a lake with a soft white sand beach.

I smile at the water. Leo had been the only one to know that I extremely loved beaches.

"Found out that there was a lake not too far from the farm house. Thought you'd want to come."

I smile up at Leo. "Thank you, Leo." I grab the rail of the wheelchair and grip onto it. Leo kneels down to my height and keeps steady arms by me in case I fall. I sit on the warm sand and lie down. I look up at the beautiful stars as Leo lies down next to me.

"I was inspired when you walked earlier." I turn on my side and furrow my eye brows in confusion.

"How so?"

He sighs. "All odds were against you, yet you still walked. It taught me that no matter the odds I can accomplish anything if I set my mind to it. I mean, ever since I got my shell handed to me by the Shredder a few months ago it's been a bit harder for me to do things. Then April's dad got turned into a mutant again, but we fixed that while you were in a coma.

"April had been able to calculate where he was after you saw him through the picture. But you showed me that I can do anything if I focus hard with determination."

I stared at him in awe. "R-Really? I taught you that?"

He smiled at my confusion. "Yeah, you did. Just with those few steps. You opened an entirely new journey just with those few steps."

I smiled. "I'm glad that in my final moments I inspired you." He frowned. He pulled me off the white sand and placed me on his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"You aren't going anywhere. I won't let Death take away my baby sister." I looked at his protective expression and smiled sadly. I kissed his forehead.

"You can't protect anyone from Death." I say sadly. He sighs.

"I know."

He takes out his T-phone and plays a song called Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift. He picks me up and starts dancing. I giggle as I wrap my arms around his neck. The odds of me surviving this illness was very slim and if I didn't live these are the moments of my life I'd miss the most.

He placed my toes in the water, he twirled me, and we danced. These are moments with my brothers I'd miss. Pranking and playing video games with Mikey, helping Donnie with an experiment or invention, playing with Blade with Raph, and dancing with Leo.

We sat in the sand close to the beach so that the waves would crash on my feet. It was a beautiful night that I'd cherish forever. We found constillations and danced some more, but by the time it was about one in the morning we headed back to the farm house.

We were both relieved to find everyone asleep. Leo scooped me up in his arms and we headed up stairs.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I whispered. He smiled and nodded. He silently carried me to his room where he lied me down on his bed and lied down next to me. I curled into his side and quickly fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up at nine in the morning to find Leo still asleep. I smiled at how peaceful he looked. I then thought about their mutation day. It was just two weeks away. They'd be turning sixteen. How could no one have reminded me?

I'll have to do something. Anything at all. Wait, how was their life when they were kids. I mean, they couldn't come to the surface to get pizza, so how'd they get their food? Were they like me? I hope not. Sometimes I was lucky to come home with anything at all. I gently get out of bed and get on my hands and knees.

I crawl to the steps and sit on my behind and scootch down the stairs. When I'm at the bottom I am pleased to see daddy on the couch. I crawl over to him and tug on his robe gently. He looks down at me and smiles. He picks me up and sets me on his lap.

"Is there something you want, Angel?" He asked me.

I bit my lip. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "How did you guys get food when the turtles were younger?"

He sighed and got a distant look in his eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"That is a heavy subject that I wouldn't like you to ask your brothers." I nodded. "When you're brothers were little I had to forge for food much like you had to find food for yourself. I had to find food for five and the boys would often go without food for weeks."

I could strongly relate to this. But they had love. Didn't they?

"But you all had love, right?" I asked.

He looked at me in shock, but understood why I was asking. I was trying to compare our lives. "Yes we had love, Angel. You had it harder than us for a few conditions. One, you were abused and neglected and had no love in your life. Two, you were a mere three year old looking for food on your own with no help.

"Three, you had no hope. My dear, I've never abused or neglected my children and gave them equal amounts of love, I never made my children look for their own food at age three, and we most certainly had hope, because we had each other."

I had a new found respect for my brothers. They knew the feeling of starvation like me. Maybe we weren't so different. I hugged my dad tightly. He seemed a bit shocked but hugged back.

"I'm sorry I asked." I apologized as I realized tears had made their ways into my eyes.

He patted my back. "It's fine my daughter. You didn't know."

I began to feel faint. I could hear daddy calling my name as I became unresponsive. I wanted to tell him that I was fine, but I couldn't move. I soon saw Donnie in front on me looking at me. His lips were moving but no words were coming out. I look up at him with confused eyes and suddenly everything went black.

 **Haven't updated this in a while! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes slowly opened to find myself in my bed. I tried sitting up, but I was too weak. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Memories of my past life quickly start flooding into my mind. I become scared immediately.

"Mikey!" I call in a voice of terror. "Donnie! Leo! Raphie! Daddy!" Tears make their way down my face and I sob. "Mikey! Donnie! Leo! Raphie! Daddy!" I scream as the sobs become more intense.

My door quickly slams open revealing my family. I cry more as I want them to come over so I can hug them. Mikey and Donnie sit on my bed and help me sit up. I hug them close as Raph and Leo come over and hug me even tighter.

I cry. I cry very hard. "I...thought you guys...left me." I sobbed.

Donnie shushed me. "We'd never leave you, princess."

"Nothing could ever make us leave you." Raph told me.

"Nothing?" I ask with a sob.

"Nothing." Leo assures me. After a five minute hug Leo and Raph say they have to work on something leaving me alone with Mikey and Donnie.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

Donnie smiled sadly at me. "Three days."

I sigh. I hate being weak. All of my life I have been tested emotionally, intellectually, and strength wise and now I'm the weakest thing ever.

"Did I miss anything important?" I asked.

Mikey shook his head. "Nah, nothin' out here."

Donnie looked at me. "I had to make some adjustments to your wheelchair since you can't sit up on your own anymore."

"What kind of adjustments?" Donnie stood up from my bed and walked out of my room. A few moments later he wheels in my wheelchair that now has a waist seat belt and a rest for my legs, so it looks like a bed on wheels.

I sigh. I don't know how I managed to do so, but somehow I had gotten weaker.

I feel my breath hitch as I cough violently. Mikey rubs my back gently. "Deep breaths, Angel." But no matter how much I try I can't stop.

Donnie kneels in front of me. "Can you breathe?" I shake my head, and he places the breathing mask on my face. I hadn't even noticed that it was off. I slowly start to take deep breaths through the mask and the coughing stops.

I look at Donnie with thankfulness in my eyes. "Thank you." I say as I catch my breath.

He nods as his phone goes off. "Uh, Mikey, we've gotta take Angel downstairs." Mikey nods and picks me up and sits me in my 'improved' wheelchair.

"Why? Is something wrong? Did Leo try to cook again." Donnie and Mikey both laughed at that.

"Nothing's wrong we just have to take you downstairs. Is that ok?" Mikey asks me. I nod and he wheels the chair down a ramp Donnie must have made while I was out cold. When we were downstairs I was alarmed to find it dark. I look at Mikey with fear in my eyes.

"Mikey..." I try to grab his hand, but I can't move my own. He grabs my hand.

"It's ok, baby girl."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be." He kisses my forehead. Soon the lights flash and everyone is yelling surprise. I look at them in disbelief. I had told Leo not to do this, but he didn't listen. Not that I wasn't greatful, I just didn't want them to go through the trouble.

"W-What is this?" I ask, surprised.

April looks at me sympathetically. "Haven't you ever celebrated your birthday?"

I shake my head. Not even at the orphanage.

"Well, we wanted to make your first birthday memorable." Raph piped up. And my last, I thought.

"Thank you." I say. I wish I could run up to them all and hug them. But I can't. I wouldn't even be able to stand on my own knees. I tell them to come here and I give each of them a kiss on their forehead. First,  
daddy, then Casey, then April, then Leo, then, Raph, then Donnie, and finally Mikey.

They sing happy birthday. It was an odd tune and I had never heard the lyrics before. I looked at a cake to find seven candles lit up on it.

I looked at them with a confused look. "Why are there candles on the cake?"

Mikey looks at me sadly. "You blow them out and make a wish, baby."

"Oh." It should have been the simplest thing ever, but I had never celebrated this custom. I close my eyes and make my wish in my mind. 'I wish to live and be able to do this for the rest of my life.' I slowly blow out the candles taking in each special moment.

Everyone clapped and cheered. This may be my first birthday celebration, but it would definitley be my favorite.

We played for endless hours, me trying to do as much as possible. We went by the lake again and Mikey held onto me and went waist deep in the water. He twirled me in the water and we both went underwater and opened our eyes and smiled at each other.

I had to stop the fun five times, though, so I could regain the strength I had lost and another time to stop for a visiting seizure.

But here we were standing waist deep in the water. It felt cool against my skin as well as wonderous. I had my arms wrapped around Mikey's neck, afriad he'd drop me.

"Baby, you don't have to keep your arms around my neck. I won't drop you." I nod with trust and slowly release his neck. I see Leo and Raph splashing each other as April does a cannon ball off of the pier. Don stays relatively close to Mike and me splashing me and him from time to time.

I'd giggle and squeal everytime he did. Mikey crouched in the water causing the water to rise up to my shoulders. I giggled and squealed as he tickled my stomach.

It is now 9:06pm and it is dark outside. We are all still in the lake, the water up to my shoulders. I lie my head on Mikey's shoulder in exhaustedness. He looks at me and kisses my head gently.

"You tired, baby girl?" He asks me gently. I nod and yawn. I knew my strength was abating because I was becoming more tired easier.

I feel Mikey walk up to the shore and he wraps a towel around my freezing body. He placed me in my wheelchair and I only shook harder. He must've noticed because he picked me back up and held me tightly.

"Guys, lets go back to the house! Angel's gettin' tired." Mikey called out to our brothers. Mikey carried me back to the house as the others weren't far behind. I shivered in Mikey's grasp as he tried to warm me up as best as he could, but I knew my body heat would be radiating off on him because he is cold blooded.

Soon, we made it back to the house, and Leo and Casey started a fire in the fireplace. This was the first family fire I had as well. Soon, they placed presents in front of me. I looked up at Mikey, whom I had refused to leave, with a confused look.

"During a birthday celebration the birthday person gets presents." I nodded but didn't really want to open them. Being with my family was present enough.

Mikey placed a small wrapped box in my hands as he helped me work my fingers through the fragile wrapping paper. Once completely off, I noticed a card taped to the medium wooden box. Mikey guided my unworking hands to the card and helped me open it.

 _'Happy Birthday Princess. I thought you deserved something as special as you so I made this for you, though you are a lot more special. Feel better soon,_

 _Donnie_

I thanked him and opened the medium sized box. The box began to play soft, gentle, classical music as I found a photo framed on the inside. It was a picture of all of us. I was in Mikey's arms with a large smile plastered on our faces. Leo and Raph were in a side hug as Donnie leaned on his bo staff. April had her hands stuffed in a hoodie as Casey flashed his famous three missing teeth smile. Master Splinter was in the middle of us all with a small smile on his face.

But a detail my eyes did not let me miss is that the scars on my wrists are very much visible. A painful reminder of my insecurities and past. As much as the reminder hurts I choke back the tears and thank him yet again beckoning him for a hug. Mikey helped me place my arms around Donnie's neck as I loosely hugged him.

Mikey placed the next present in my hands and once again help me intertwine my fingers through the paper. This box was fairly long yet narrow. Nothing like I had ever seen. Another card was attached to the box.

 _'Happy Birthday Cherry Blossom. I saw this on the internet and immediately thought of you. Of course I had to have April get it. Feel better soon, Blossom.'_

 _Leo_

I thank Leo and open the strange looking box. I gape at the beautiful necklace. The chain was a beautiful silver with a silver plate at the end. On the plate were the black letters that spelled 'Free' with diamonds brightening it up. I get a hug from Leo as well.

Mikey helped put the necklace on around my neck. The next present was in a bigger box so I needed a lot more help. Donnie held the box and Mikey guided my hands through the wrapping paper. He helped me open the card.

 _'Happy Birthday, Angel. We thought you might like these. Feel better soon._

 _April and Casey_

I thanked them and tried to get the box open with Mikey's help. There was too much tape and I didn't have the strength to pull it apart. Mikey took the box in his own hands and opened it for me. Once it was opened he placed the box back in my hands and I looked in it.

There was a black leather jacket with diamonds around the neck. There was also a beautiful lilac colored nightgown. I hugged April and Casey. Mikey sat me back up and placed the next present in my hands.

It was soft and obviously not in a box. On the wrapping paper was a card.

 _'Happy Birthday, Angel. I have realized you love the Japanese customs so I thought you might like these._  
 _Tang-Shen and I had planned on giving this to Miwa when she turned your age, but we never got the chance. These were Tang-Shen's when she was your age. Feel better soon, my daughter._

 _Master Splinter_

I thanked daddy and opened the wrapping paper. Inside was a beautiful red and white kimono with a red flower for my hair. I hugged daddy then Mikey placed the next box in my hands.

This box was wide but not very big length wise. Mikey helped me grab the card and open it.

 _'Happy Birthday, kiddo. I saw this online and instantly thought of you. Especially of the first fight we watched together. Feel better soon, ok, kiddo?'_

 _Raph_

I thanked him as Mikey helped me open the paper. He helped me open the box as I looked at the bracelet in awe. It was a silver hoop that could be adjusted. I had seen these on TV advertisements for Kohls. There was a silver plate that said Fighter in black letters with diamonds surrounding the word. There was also a red heart charm dangling close to the word.

Mikey placed the bracelet on my wrist and I gave Raph a hug. Mikey placed the last present in my hands.  
This box was medium sized, but bigger than the music box. Mikey helped me open the card.

 _'Happy Birthday, baby girl! I hope you like this stuff I got you. I just want you to feel better so we can prank Raph again. Please, feel better soon, baby.'_

 _Mikey_

I thanked Mikey as he helped me open the box. Inside were various items. I found a stuffed turtle (of course Mikey would joke like this), a beautiful ring with a diamond studded heart, and the same photo as the one in my music box, but this one is in a teal frame.

I hug Mikey and thank everyone once more. I refuse to leave Mikey's side for the whole night for some reason. I guess I just felt like something bad was going to happen. Mikey carries me to bed and lies next to me. I didn't realize how bad it was really going to get during the night.

 **I thought this was a bit heart warming, wasn't it? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
